Those Little Moments
by invertedrainbow
Summary: 100 themes. F/P centric unless stated. Prompt 9: Death - He pleaded to me as if I could save him; it broke my heart that I couldn't.
1. Online

**ONLINE ~ prompt 22**

_Carpe Diem is now online._

_Ferbooch is now online._

**Carpe Diem: **Ferbooch? _Really?_

**Ferbooch: **Take a look at your name.

**Carpe Diem: **… okay, fine. So we suck at names. Fine. Whatever.

**Ferbooch:** You know, I have to admit, summer isn't as exciting here in Chelsea as much as I hoped.

**Carpe Diem: **Why? Is everything Renaissance-related?

**Ferbooch: **That's one.

**Carpe Diem: **That's why you Brits love us. We're like fun children!

**Ferbooch: **You totally got that from Dad.

**Carpe Diem: ***laughs* Yes, yes I did. But anyway, the last time we were there, England seemed to be a fun town. And that's your hometown. It's supposed to be fun… Ferb?

**Ferbooch: **…?

**Carpe Diem: **Is there something you're not telling me? Like agreeing on going back to Chelsea when you clearly don't want to go?

**Ferbooch: **…

**Carpe Diem: **Ferb?

**Ferbooch: **Fine. It's not really dandy to drag this out. *sigh* I wanted to stay away. From you.

**Carpe Diem: **… I'll try not to take that as an insult…

…

But why?

**Ferbooch: **I love you. _So much._

**Carpe Diem: **Why do I feel like that "love" of yours is similar to mine? Describe your love.

**Ferbooch: **We are seriously not doing this, aren't we? I mean, honestly?

**Carpe Diem:** Oh, we are talking about this.

**Ferbooch:** My love is…

Seeing you everyday, pleased, happy, smiling; how everyone around you seems to fall in love with you, and how I want them away because I want you to myself, and I don't want them to see every side of you, yet it frustrates me to see that you're "okay" on letting them see everything. Every single thing.

**Carpe Diem: **...

Yep, it's similar.

**Ferbooch: **_That's it? _That's all you could say? I just confessed every single thing and that's—

Oh.

**Carpe Diem: **You should go back to Danville as soon as you can, Ferb. :)

**Ferbooch: **Hold on, I'll order my tickets.

**Carpe Diem: **Come home soon.

**Ferbooch:** Why did I not talk about this with you when I was there? _Why_?

**Carpe Diem: **It doesn't matter now, does it?

**Ferbooch: **I guess so.

**Carpe Diem: **Just… come home soon, Ferb. Bed's getting cold.

**Ferbooch:** Phineas, don't tempt me.

**Carpe Diem: **Oh, we will have so much fun tonight. Well, mainly me tormenting you with mental images of me, but meh. Whatever. At least I get to imagine you turning red as a beet. Hee.

**Ferbooch: **Oh, heavens no.

* * *

><p>I have to take my mind of things and I decided to get started on my 100 themes. I am not abandoning The Assassin, for that matter; I just ran out of writing ideas and need to think of what happens next. I'm stuck, actually. Stupid writer's block.<p>

This will be a collection of ficlets, mostly around 500 words or less. I do think F/P and B squared are the only pairings I'll write, so meh.

**Next prompt: Breakfast ~ prompt 83**


	2. Breakfast

**BREAKFAST ~ prompt 83**

One thing about making breakfast for Phineas Flynn was the expressions he makes. That adorable blush and stutter, that smile that equals the shine of a thousand suns… And for some reason, waking up early doesn't seem to be so tiring. He tastes it and he beams at you, and all you want to do is just hug him tight.

And that bashful "thanks" would send you over the edge. Breakfast in bed is a romantic thing, but knowing the correct things to cook could turn it into something very naughty. With a little bit of pancake syrup, you can never go wrong. (Fun part is that he won't notice the deliberate attempt to tackle him early in the morning.)

_Besides_, you begin to think, _it's not like we have other things planned today, so staying in bed all day seems like a great idea._

Pancake syrup dribbling down his chin?

_I got it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Shortest I'll do yet. I'm not really in the mood to go all naughty with this one. Haha. (TBH I've seen shorter ficlets. HAHAHA)

**Next prompt: Midnight ~ prompt 74**


	3. Midnight

**MIDNIGHT ~ prompt 74**

**11:54 p.m.**

Phineas was never a heavy sleeper. There was always something that disturbed him: motorcycles, the bright moonlight, stupid cats, stupid dogs, Perry, at times, even; he didn't even bother sleeping at some point since it always ends up in vain, and every time he seeps in the drowsiness, the sun was already rising. He was pretty sure that he can call it insomnia by now, since it's been happening for years. He has gotten so used to it, sometimes he uses it to his advantage, like greeting his friends first before anyone during their birthdays or being able to amuse himself with late night entertainment.

That night, however, there was something that bothered him more than it should: Ferb was talking in his sleep.

He does it frequently; he stirs and mumbles and cries out "mum" loads of times. At some point, he wakes up with a jolt, and Phineas would pretend to be asleep. Ferb would sob silently, and in the stillness of the night, he would calm himself down, sniffing, with his attempts to sleep again.

Phineas can't help but think that he's an awful brother every time it happens, so that night, he wanted to help.

Gradually, Ferb's cries got louder and louder, so went over to Ferb's bed and shook him softly. Ferb's eyes bolt open and he sat up, his hands covering his face.

"Bad dream?" Phineas asked as he skidded closer.

"You have no idea." Ferb mumbled, peering slowly at his inspecting brother. "I do this a lot, don't I?"

"Well, yeah, pretty much… I didn't know how to ease you down, so…"

Ferb pulled him in a headlock and smiled. "It's fine, really. I wouldn't know what to do, too."

"But you would, wouldn't you?" Phineas grinned. "You always do." Ferb released him. "I know! Why don't you tell me what I could do the next time it happens?"

"What assurance do you have that you'll be awake the next time it happens?"

"Err… well…" He looked out the window and sighed. "Insomnia's a bitch, to be honest."

Ferb looked at him and broke into a hearty laugh. "You're insomnia's bitch, for that matter."

**11:58 p.m.**

"How about you?"

"Hmm? What about me?"

"Don't you want to fall asleep by midnight?"

Using a hand, he softly pushed him down; lying down on Ferb's bed was actually embarrassing. The bigger one wrapped his arms around Phineas' waist, and the boy stiffened under the contact.

**11:59 p.m.**

"It's hot; get off, Ferb."

"No."

And everything remained: the heat, Ferb's arms on his waist, his breath hot against Phineas' ear, his breathing calm and even. From the window, Phineas could see the gentle breeze blowing through the trees, and as the seconds passed, he got more and more sleepy, and the only thing that kept him awake was Ferb's weight against him.

**12:00 a.m.**

Their alarm clock beeped once, signaling that another hour has passed and Phineas turned to its direction. As if it were a cue, Ferb pulled himself up slightly, seeing Phineas' drunken gaze and he sighed.

He leaned down and kissed him, then and there, Ferb's need overpowering his common sense, and soon Phineas as responding, shyly and uncertain. He clutched to Ferb's back helplessly and breathed in heavily.

"I'm scared, Phin." Ferb panted against his lips, and the boy only gulped, unsure of what to do as well.

"You're not the only one—" And Phineas crashed his lips to Ferb's again, breaking the unwanted distance. "For so long… I've waited for so long…" And he was hushed by those familiar lips again, and by now, the redhead gained confidence and kissed him with much fervor, much emotion, much fear…

_And_, he thought, _this might have just been what I've been waiting for in those sleepless nights._

He stared at the clock and smiled to himself as he thought bout not having sleep again that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay I'll admit it. The reason why I'm updating this everyday is because I have no idea what to write in The Assassin. Bring on the hate.

I mean, the fanfic itself shouldn't be about love scenes alone, and the next chapter is starting with one, damnit. :| LIKE, WAT. AGAIN. DON'T I HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO WRITE?

So yeah, hiatus. ;A;


	4. Tears

**TEARS ~ prompt 19**

_It's not cheating if it's me._

_I'm your brother, and I won't do you any harm._

_I love you so much, Phineas._

Words echoing around the room as he pinned his little brother down, his hands shaking, his eyes wandering. Phineas only stared at him, not seeming to care anymore, since they have been doing it a lot, and another wouldn't hurt at all. At least he could get his mind off things, and sin wouldn't hurt at all. He was getting sick of Isabella telling him that she expected more from him, that he needs to be more _romantic, _but romantic was such a broad term, and obviously they had different tastes. He can't bring himself to break up with her, naturally, because he didn't want her to get hurt.

As Ferb slowly stripped Phineas of his clothes, the younger one watched Ferb's composure run thin, his self control vanishing completely. As if it would help, Phineas held on to Ferb's shaking hands and smiled, mumbling, "We have much time, so calm down," and Ferb did. When his shirt was off, he kissed Ferb's hand softly, and soon, those fingers were replaced by Ferb's lips completely. Phineas pushed himself up to deepen the kiss, the both of them fighting for dominance, but eventually Phineas was swept away, and Ferb pushed him down, nibbling his lower lip, urging him to open up. And of course he did; he always did. Ferb's tongue was warm against his, tasting of what seemed like chocolate and peppermint.

_Do you regret it?_

"… what?"

_Doing this. With me._

"Of course not," and they kiss again. And again. And again. And unconsciously, a tear came running down Phineas' cheek, and he trembled slightly. "Of course not…", he assured himself.

_Don't. _And Ferb kisses the tear away. _No tears._

"You always, _somehow_, make it hurt…"

_I'm sorry._

"It's fine. _I'm fine._"

_I'm sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I got carried away with my playlist and wrote an angsty agjsdgk ficlet and I'm close to tears because this hurts more than it should. (Actually this was supposed to be a lemon fic but it got so angsty, I didn't finish it and made it a ficlet. I WAS SUPPOSED TO WRITE PORN :O) Anyway, that's it for me. Yeah, I screwed up the order, so next will be the dreamer? Or maybe I should stop putting up what's next. Hah.


	5. Challenged

**CHALLENGED ~ prompt 59**

He promised himself he would never blatantly expose his feelings for Phineas in front of their friends, but Isabella was just _asking_ for it.

The girl has wanted some precious quality alone time with Phineas and the obviousness of it all was driving him nuts. He was feeling rather challenged, the way she would lean in a little bit closer than usual when she says her stupid "Whatcha doin'?", or that time when he invited Phineas to that new Stumbleberry Finkbat movie, or that time when Phineas used the cellphone they made for Candace that has a built in teleport and it just _had_ to teleport Phineas in front of Isabella, and their noses were touching and _ugh_, it just made Ferb sick.

So now Ferb was taking every chance he has to show Isabella that Phineas was indeed taken, and what frustrates Ferb was the fact that Phineas didn't realize Isabella was _flirting_, and how he dismissed it as a friendly gesture. Phineas can be so damn oblivious sometimes, and Ferb can't say if it's cute or irritating or a lethal mix of both.

They were making a very complicated contraption with a very distinct design, so the two had to work side by side or they'll do it all wrong and everything will explode and cause mass chaos. (Of course, that wasn't an option here.) Ferb noticed that Phineas stopped in the middle on one arc and froze.

"I—" Phineas only said and he laid down his wielding tool, grabbing the blueprint and staring intently. "I don't know how to do this part…" He told Ferb with a big frown, then pointed at the blueprint. Ferb looked at it and smiled reassuringly. Phineas picked the tool and Ferb took that hand and lead the trail to be wielded. Ferb's other hand made its way on Phineas' waist, and Ferb gasped. "Ferb…"

"Shh, you wouldn't want to attract unwanted attention, would you?" And he planted a small kiss on Phineas' cheek; Phineas squirming awkwardly. "You wield here," He led Phineas' hand on one part. "here," and another. "and here." He released Phineas, finally, and Phineas blushed as he finished up. Ferb leaned to Phineas' ear and whispered, "Remember who you belong to, Phin. Isabella's clouding your choices."

When Ferb turned around, he realized Isabella was watching the whole rendezvous, and he smirked. She was gaping like a fish, and Ferb mouthed,

"He's mine."

At least that would push her away for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No, I do not hate Isabella**. I do tend to use her a lot for plot, though. She's adorable and to be honest I do ship Ferbella a little. I just don't like her flirting with Phineas, that's for sure. It's a bit sickening to watch in season 3. (People who agree with me, RAISE YOUR HAND.)

If you want some pr0nz, I suggest you go read **Fade Into Me** because I am getting anxious because I have no idea if I did well. Go judge meh pr0nz. GO GO GO


	6. Dreamer

**DREAMER ~ prompt 36**

He was in love with a dreamer.

The dreamer had a clear path of where he wanted to direct his life, and he, a simple man, had none. The dreamer was good at most things (he fails at sports and rock, apparently, but that's a minor thing and he's still amazing, even after that) and he, a simple man, was only good at one thing: being with the dreamer.

The dreamer was in love with him too, and he knew. He wasn't sure how to react when he found out. Sure, everything was mutual and it was amzing, but—

"'Jeet, I'm not your best option here."

"But—"

"You're perfect, and I'm your exact opposite. So don't."

The dreamer tried to smile, tried a little too hard. Tears flooded his eyes and his voice broke, and all he was able to say was, "But—"

He was in love with the dreamer, and the dreamer was in love with him.

Such a picturesque setting, and oh, how grotesque the ending came out to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **WE NEED MORE BUJEET IN THE WORLD OKAY.

That is all.


	7. Future

**FUTURE ~ prompt 53**

"Ferb, do you think that it's certain?"

Silence.

"You know, what we saw earlier."

Silence.

"The future."

Oh. So that's what he meant.

"Do you think I'll really marry Isabella and live my life in such a rush?"

_Well, I could marry her, at some point._

"That's not the point, Ferb. You're completely attracted to Vanessa and people want me to end up with Izzie. She's awesome, I admit, but… you know…"

_For the record, I am not completely attracted to Vanessa. I am to you, though._

I watched as he grew red in embarrassment and I chuckled softly. I took his hand and smiled.

_Nothing's wrong with attraction, Phineas._

"I keep telling you, Ferb. It's more than that for me. I think you're just messing with me so you'll amuse yourself through out the summer."

_I am not that conceited._

"Yes, yes you are."

_I am not that cruel to play with the feelings of others, Phineas; give me some credit. _I stood up and went to my bed. _I could fall in love with you if that weren't so damn fraught._

"Then just do. Don't think."

_To answer your question, no. The future isn't certain. So yes, I think I'll fall in love with you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am in a writer's block and I seriously want to cry about it. I want to write, I really do, but nothing comes out of my mind and I just want to bang my head on the wall and oh my god my life is slipping away from me. help /sobs


	8. Excuses

**EXCUSES ~ prompt 16**

"I cannot go with you; I have to get started with my Physics project."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Um, I have to do my math sets—"

"The other day then?"

"I have a group study session—"

"Weekend?"

"Buford—"

"So what you're saying is that your schedule's fully booked? That's bullshit!"

Baljeet only sighed sadly and turned the page of his book, pictures of biological species greeting him hello. Buford was sitting across him, clearly upset with the turn of events, and Baljeet tried to ignore it, _really_ tried, but Buford was rarely silent, and he hated displeasing him. Maybe it's about their on going relationship for years; he wasn't exactly sure. He loves Buford, that's for sure, and going to the same college is efficient for the both of them. As expected, Buford entered the football team, and Baljeet was able to join an org that focuses on studying. They're pretty much the same as back then, except Buford's baby fats completely disappeared, and all that's left was muscles, perfect-toned ones. Baljeet was as bland as he ever was, he mused, and he thinks it's disappointing how he barely changed over the years.

Buford dismissed it as a minor thing; that Baljeet was exaggerating a lot with that. And he said that Baljeet should stop underestimating himself, and he warned that the next time he hears that from him, he'll do things unimaginably mind-blowing.

He wasn't sure what it was, but knowing Buford, he really has to be careful.

"You can do a lot better than spend your time with me, Buford, you know that."

"And you can do better than study every single time, 'Jeet. I went to this college with you, hoping that I'll be able to spend more time with you."

"Buford, do not do this."

"What?"

"Make me feel so guilty."

"'Jeet, I'm just saying that," He looked very, very displeased. "If you didn't want to spend time with me, at all, you could just stop with the excuses."

"But—"

He wouldn't. He would never lie about stdies, nor the need to accomplish his schoolwork in time. He really does want to spend more time with Buford, if he was allowed to do so, but Applied Physic was a stressful course, and for the first time, he was finding some subjects hard, and the truth was he was trying to finish his school works ahead of time so a week before midterms, he wasn't cramming, and he could help Buford with his requirements, with bonding on the side. He never wanted to tell him about this, because he knew Buford would ridicule him to no end.

Excuses? _Is that what it seemed_?

Did he look like a liar? Is he lacking something? _Is everything a waste now?_

Tears started trickling down his cheeks and he tried wiping them all, but to no avail.

"But I would never lie to you." He mumbled.

_Silence_.

"I would never say something out of selfishness! Do you not trust me?" Baljeet bit his lip, thinking that it would stop his tears. "I cannot believe this. I just cannot believe—"

"Is it wrong for me to own everything you have?" Buford asked, his eyes refusing to meet with Baljeet's. "I want everthing from you. _Everything_." He pulled the smaller boy in a tight embrace, and Baljeet only cried softly. "I'm so sorry, 'Jeet…"

The magic words were said, and the argument was long forgotten.

And for a long, long time, they held each other, hoping to take back the lost time, and Buford wasn't sure if he can let go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I didn't like how this ended, tbh. I was going to take the road of breakup and cry about it TM but sadly, that would just give birth to another one shot, so yeah, take it or leave it. AND GAIZ HAVE U SEEN THE NEW EPISODE MY FAIR GOALIE? I AM SO PUTTING ELIZA FLETCHER IN THE ASSASSIN. ALSO THE BECKHAM BROTHERS HAHAHAH. Okay that is all. Fangirl with me about My Fair Goalie come on come on


	9. Forever and a day

**FOREVER AND A DAY ~ prompt 26**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bean Pole McGee<em>** (I still can't forget about this nickname, I'm sorry),

I know this is weird; writing letters in the middle of school or whatnot, but English class has certainly gotten pretty boring, to be honest. I don't even know if I _want _to study Shakespeare for the rest of the year; he's such a sucker of irony and the like.

But I stumbled upon one line that would probably interest you as much as it did to me:

_Fate links thee to me for ever and a day!_

Forever and a day! Can you believe it? It's like eternity, but with a day more!

Well, is it true? Would fate link you to me forever?

Would I live another life and meet you again?

Is forever and a day even enough?

Woah, what. Haha. You know me; I'm never the poetic one. But it just made me think. A little too much, I think.

Oh crap; teacher's coming.

_**Phineas**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dinnerbell<strong>_,

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
>Thou art more lovely and more temperate:<br>Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
>And summer's lease hath all too short a date: <em>

Shakespeare, for you information, speaks of love and romance, and irony is his way of expressing everlasting love. Eternal love. _For ever and a day!_

But I need not know what Shakespeare has to say, for love letters are indeed romantic, and even if it wasn't directly stated, your love for me is evident, and that I reciprocate as much.

And…

Don't you think it's a bit useless to write letters when we're sitting next to each other and can read what we're writing and laugh at it as we speak? Look, you're giggling again.

**_With so much love,_**  
><strong><em>Ferb<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I am currently reading The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux when I stumbled upon the line which was sung by the Opera Ghost to Christine (which is the Wedding Night song from Romeo and Juliet, according to the book) and this just happened. Not in the best mood tonight but this managed to lift me up. It was fun to write. :D (I miss this; having the ability to write without any hassle. The Assassin's killing me haha.)


	10. Picking up the pieces

**PICKING UP THE PIECES ~ prompt 86**

It was a great surprise when he came back home, that's for sure.

It's been two years since he left for college, and he never went home for any holiday. Christmas. Thanksgiving.

Summer.

None. He never came home.

But now, on the first night of summer, a knock rang out of the door while we were having dinner, and being the youngest, I got up and opened it. And there he was.

I closed the door immediately and ran upstairs, hearing mom asking me who it was, and I closed the door of my room behind me. I could hear all the commotion downstairs, but I'm not falling for his trap. I'm not gonna forget how painful it was to let him go, and how we both lost out ways of communication. Texting? He changed his number. E-mail? He won't reply. Skype? He won't tell us his handle name.

I forgive, but I never forget.

"Phineas, come down here!"

I won't.

I could hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, and I locked the door shut. I don't want to see him. I was already doing fine. Why did he have to come home?

We had a… thing going on for years. No one knew. It was our little secret. And he leaves for college, leaving me and the promise that he'll keep in touch.

"Phineas, open the door."

I won't. I can't. If I see him again, I don't think I'll be able to let him go the second time.

"Go away. I removed your things here. It's on the guest room." I said in the coldest voice I could muster, but it didn't seem to work. My phone started ringing and seeing that it was from Mom, I answered it. "Mom?"

"_Patch that up before we get home from our double date, or you'll hear it from me. I love you, honey."_

Great.

"Is my acoustic in the guest room?"

"Yeah."

I leaned on the door and closed my eyes. I know that it was unsafe, that I would probably do something out of instinct, but hearing his voice for the first time in two years was making my brain go cuckoo, so all I could do now is listen. After all, I'm the one refusing to see him. All of a sudden, he started tuning his guitar on the hallway.

I stopped playing altogether when he left. I sang, but it seemed so painful when every song reminds me of him, so I stopped singing too.

"_It's been a long time since I came around, been a long time but I'm back in town,"_

I know this song. Don't-…!

"_This time, I'm not leaving without you…"_

Don't…!

I've lived so horribly for two years, I won't let you win me back just because of a song!

Opening the door, I marched to him, who was sitting on the floor with his guitar resting on his lap. I yanked the guitar from him and threw it down the stairs.

"Don't even try singing that song to me, Ferb. It won't work."

He only smirked. "It did, obviously. Not the reaction I was expecting, though."

"Just… tell me why you're here, Ferb. Make this easier for me." I told him in frustration. "Carpe Diem? Is that it? Make everyday count?"

"That's right. We promised."

"For me, my everyday stopped when you left."

I could feel my tears falling down my cheeks, and for once, I didn't bother wiping them away.

"Isabella told me she loved me, but I rejected her. We remained friends, though. Buford and Baljeet started dating. A few months later, Isabella started dating Django. I was left all alone. I stopped doing our projects. Never again, I told myself. I didn't know where to start when you left."

"That's why I'm picking up from where I left." He simply said, and he smiled.

"I can't—"

"Then don't." He pulled me down, and kissed me then and there, and I trembled at those familiar lips. "I was expecting that our first kiss would be more…" He licked my lower lip. "Assertive, in your part?" I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think straight.

I couldn't stop even I tried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm in the most awful case of Writer's block, it's not even funny. So this is heavily inspired by You and I of Lady Gaga. Played it out loud and started singing, at some point I started imagining Ferb singing it in a crowd. (The song itself is amazing, regardless of who sings it.)

**P.S.** I should totally upload that months old Ferb-attending-Summer-Rocks-camp-because-he's-drifting-away-from-Phineas-and-sings-on-stage-for-him fic. -_-


	11. Seeing red

**SEEING RED ~ prompt 33**

One of the unusual things vampires of today can do is stay at churches, due to the manufacturing of artificial blood. It makes us endure the burning effects of holy objects, and as for me, I have secluded myself to this rundown church. I, Ferb Fletcher, am one of those bloodsuckers who refuse to do things that would harm humans, and for that, I decided to take in artificial blood, even if they tasted awful.

The door creaks open and my eyes bolt open, temporarily blinded by the light emitted by the candles surrounding the church. I could hear footsteps.

A hooded figure was making his way to the altar, and he was whispering a prayer in foreign language; French, it seems, and when the wind blew past him, his hood was blown off, exposing his auburn hair and his blue, all-knowing eyes.

"_Notre Père qui es aux cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne…"_

Ah, the first prayer taught to man.

I jumped off the ceiling and landed in front of him, where he retaliated using the crucifix in his hands. I laughed.

"Why isn't it working?" He asked, fear present in his voice. "You're a vampire; you should be affected by religious sacraments!"

He tries to act cool, but he trembles like a dog. I've seen so many people trying to act like this, but he's the first one to send off an aura that attracts me so…

It was the smell of his blood.

"You should run away now, before—" and I collapsed down the altar, trying to hide my deep red eyes. There was something about his presence that weakens me so; my fangs are growing slowly and I bit my own tongue to stop myself. Where's the self-control I've been keeping for years? Isn't this the reason why I promised now to feed off human blood, but artificial blood? Isn't that what I promised? That I would fight alongside these pitiful humans, if I must?

"Run…! That crucifix won't save you…!" I gasped for air, and he caught a sight of my eyes, and I kept the eye contact. "A little spell wouldn't hurt now, would it…?" He was staring at me curiously, and I took advantage of that. "_Mens mentis tempero…_" I snapped, and his gaze blanks, the shine in his eyes vanishing slowly. "Run. Run for now. Don't look back until you stay off this territory."

And he started walking, slowly, and with what self-control I could muster, I brought his hood up using a small gust of wind.

Maybe this time, he'll be able to stay away, because if he comes back again, I don't think I could control my predator instincts any longer. The blood… that pulses through his veins… smelled so sweet and so invigorating, it tapped the monster in me.

It's been so long since I've taken in pure blood. Artificial blood satiated my hunger long enough that I almost forgot how… delicious human blood could be.

I could taste my own blood in my mouth and I spat out. My fangs have grown to its normal length, and the smell of his blood was thick in the air. By now, he should be off my range, but his smell was getting thicker and thicker…

_Almost like he never left_.

I decided to check if he was still in the vicinity, and when I opened the door of the church, that numbing smell of ecstasy overcame my senses, and I lunged for his lying figure on the ground. Before I could bury my fangs deep on his throat, he started shaking beneath me, and I realized why his blood was heavy in the air.

_Stigmata_.

He has one on both his wrists, both his feet, and his sides. People suffering this curse (or gift, as most people say) from God are naturally appetizing, and this one possessed the most number of stigmata I've seen in a hundred years.

"_Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation… mais délivre-nous du mal…"_

"You choose to surrender yourself to the god that brought this curse to you?" I asked, disgust evident in my tone.

His stare was blank, and he was turning white. His lips felt cold when I ran my fingers through them. He mouthed something, and I imagined he was asking me to save him.

"_Why should I? _Call out to your "God"! Ask him to save you!"

"You know this… better than anyone…" Tears were streaming down the sides of his head as he said this weakly. "_He won't save any of us…_"

I took his hand and kissed his fingertips softly. "I have abandoned Him long ago, and now I have acquired the power to save you."

"Save me…" he painfully repeated.

"You will undergo a contract that would label you a sinner." I leaned to him, brushing my cheek slightly against his'. My hands where on the sides of his head. "You will be my host. I will live off your blood until the end of your days."

"It doesn't matter… what you do with me…" His tears flooded his eyes, and I stared at him sadly. "I believed… that he would save me…"

_Hate him. Tell me about your pain and what you've been through_.

"I would never… hate Him…!"

_And yet I would save you, Phineas Flynn._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This can be experienced to the extremes when read with the song **Lacrymosa** by **Evancescence** playing in the background. I dunno 'bout you guys, but I wrote typed half of this playing that song. Gave me chills. Also, haha. I have a thing about ironically mixing church and homosexuality. I'm a bad Catholic and I'm going to hell, but guess what? I'm having fun. :D It was weird how fast I came up with this. And this was inspired heavily by a fancomic I've stumbled upon last year. It was about vampires and such, it was a fun read. :)

**P.S.: **I might even continue this, haha. It was fun to write! The sexual tension! :O


	12. Party

**PARTY ~ prompt 50**

If there was something people should know about Ferb Fletcher, it's the fact that he despised parties.

When he was invited for the first time, he ripped the invitation in front of the girl's face and walked away. Since then, no one dared invite him in a hallway, or with a written invitation. The only people who dared were Isabella, Isabella and Isabella. Um, yeah. So Isabella was the only person who could invite him, and there were actually times when he said yes. (Isabella was a special case, of course; they have been neighbors for years.)

So when Isabella asked him to come to this random jock party, naturally, a lot wanted to go too. It was an unspoken thing, but Fletcher was a hit with the ladies. And some gentlemen too.

He arrived in the plainest shirt and jeans he has and people still commented on them. Pathetic.

A short while after, he met Isabella in the kitchen, who was grabbing drinks for her own groupie. She grinned.

"Hi," she said, giving him a cup. "Help yourself; there's a lot of chips and dip, there's beer in the case, too." When she noticed Ferb's unimpressed look, she sighed. "Heck, I know, okay? Lamest party ever."

And it was true. It became the lamest party ever. There was a stunning lack of activities, the music was so fucking low, no one was getting drunk, and Ferb was just with Isabella on the couch, drinking from the same vodka bottle. The host was no where to be found, and the people started ditching the party altogether.

Everything turned to a different turn when the bass started booming, the music were new and hip and _dance-able_, for a change, and that kept up for the next hour, almost to the point that Ferb wanted to dance too, but instead, he went to the DJ's area to know who was the enigma who started it all—

And he might have just been sporting that hard-on all night, he wasn't quite sure, but he was pretty sure of one thing: the DJ was hot as hell.

Ferb can't put a finger on what about him, exactly; maybe that auburn hair that was starting to stick on his neck, or how he bit his lip as if it were a sign that he was concentrating, how he was sweating and how it sculpted his figure over his plain orange shirt – it was attractive, very attractive, and all Ferb wanted to do was to talk to him, but he looked quite busy. The redhead caught his gaze and winked at him, then laughed slightly. He gestured for Ferb to come over and he did more than willingly, and in the midst of the party chaos and the burning smell of alcohol, all that mattered was the redhead's voice hot in his ear.

"It's Phineas. Phineas Flynn." He introduced, and Ferb only gulped. "After this set, I'll be playing some mixtapes, so save me a dance?"

"Gladly," was Ferb's only reply, but he highly doubts it that Phineas heard him. He left the vicinity and grabbed himself a drink, knowing that he'll need something stronger than punch. He stumbled upon Isabella, who he noticed was already half-drunk. He asked about the DJ.

"Oh, Phineas? He's in the same grade. I think you guys have some classes together."

"You're lying."

"Why? Totally caught your eye? Heh, Fletcher, you damn bastard." Isabella grinned. "He doesn't tend to stand out if you don't know him, but he's very active." She noticed how Ferb was blushing. "And very attractive, for that matter."

"He asked me to save him a dance."

"He did? Ferb, you lucky bitch!" Isabella jumped to give him a hug. "People tell me that he's very distinct about dating. Sexual preference doesn't matter; he just needs someone sophisticated."

So there he was, dancing with said redhead. He never met someone so assertive, so erotic, so _naughty_, and he was attracted by it. The redhead wrapped his arms around Ferb's neck and started whispering things Ferb can't exactly understand, but he listened anyway, and he realized that Phineas was singing along the song (_"And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby,"_) and Ferb found it so cute, he started kissing the redhead's neck.

"You wouldn't want to do that…" Phineas panted against him. "I've been living on one night stands and I've never had a serious relationship…"

"That makes the two of us, then."

He wasn't quite sure how they ended up in the bathroom, but grinding Phineas against a vertical surface just became one of his favorite things. How ironic that he met him on one of the things he hated the most. A party. A lame one, to top it off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You guys are the only fandom who isn't a sucker for vampires and shit. I am impressed. So, yeah, have some light party setting with the hottest redhead as the DJ and the most clueless European in the world.


	13. Everything for you

**EVERYTHING FOR YOU ~ prompt 56**

"Well, look at what we have here, Ferb, my boy! A ticket to a one night only, Love Händel reunion concert!"

Ferb turned to his father, who was waving a small piece of paper that most certainly looks like a ticket. Lawrence handed it over and Ferb said a small "thanks", turning to his brother who was grinning.

"Your mother and I decided that it was more enjoyable if you watched the concert, after all the effort you have put into hosting that anniversary concert for us." Lawrence said as he ruffled Ferb's hair.

"That was so sweet of you boys. Now, we'll leave you for a short bit. We'll just pick up a few things. You boys stay out of trouble, okay?" Linda kissed both boys on the cheek and scurried off.

Phineas suddenly frowned when their parents left, and he sighed audibly. "Oh man, I wanted to watch that concert too."

Ferb raised a brow. _They didn't give you a ticket?_

"Nope, they didn't."

Ferb looked at the ticket on his hands and handed it to Phineas. "You can have it."

Phineas blinked a few times, and for a moment he almost looked pissed. "You're doing it again, Ferb."

_Doing what?_ Ferb thought.

"You're making me have the better things. As always." Phineas mumbled, hugging his knees tight. "And now I can't be thankful for these things because I didn't earn it." He rummaged his pockets and brought out a ticket similar to Ferb's. "Dad gave me one too. I was testing you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Stop making me feel so guilty about everything." The redhead bit his lip and sniffed. "You're giving me so much; so much, to the point that it suffocates me."

"Are you okay?"

Phineas was crying, and that was the least thing Ferb wanted to do.

"No. I need a hug." Phineas pouted, and Ferb laughed softly and pulled Phineas in an embrace. "Don't even try giving that ticket away, Ferb. I want to watch this concert with you."

"Wouldn't think of it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Have some fluff. **


	14. Knowing How

**KNOWING HOW ~ prompt 40**

One of the greatest expressions Phineas had was when I confessed to him at the end of the summer.

His mouth was agape, he was blushing and his eyes widened in disbelief. He covered his mouth with his hands and shook slowly, and I just stood there staring at him with my half-lidded eyes.

It felt amazing; how I saw something no one has ever seen before.

"I—I can't—"

I know, he can't respond.

"I'm d-dating—"

Isabella, I know.

"And I l-lo—"

And that was a lie. So I smiled mockingly and he panicked. "Why are you trying so hard?" I asked him.

"W-What do you mean…?"

I took his hands. "Look, you're shaking." He lowered his gaze and frowned. "If you didn't like me back, it would have been easier if you said "no", right?"

"That's insane Ferb, we're brothers—"

"_Step_brothers—"

"and I would never think of you that wa—"

"You're still not saying "no", Phin."

"And I can't dump you even if I tried!"

"Why not?"

I was sure I was grinning, and he looked like he was about to cry. "Because…!"

"Because you like me unconsciously and have not realized it until now?"

It took a long time, but at one point, he nodded slowly. I sighed in defeat and pulled him to my chest.

"How do you do it, Ferb…? Just how do you do it…?"

Do what? Read him like a book? I laughed. "It's a secret."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Writer's block's a bitch. Just sayin'. I apologize for the lack of updates; it has been a busy week and I was too tired to write at nights, so yeah. Next week won't be a good week for writing. So is the week after that. Kill me now. /dies

And _ugh_ don't even get me started on this piece. (Was supposed to finish the death prompt but ugh I don't want to cryyy)


	15. Light

**LIGHT ~ prompt 28**

What drew Ferb to him first was his hair.

It was auburn red, vibrant as his spirit. His light freckles were scattered across his cheeks and nose, and he always wore a cheeky grin that showed that he was up to something. And most of the time, it did mean that. Huffing a breath of confidence, he would bounce in his best and say, "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Ferb loved his innocence; how he would do everything he could for the sake of others, without asking anything in return, how he would smile at the simplest things and how he took everything in the positive angle. He never thought ill of others because generally, he liked everyone. _Everyone_. Buford was no excuse, even after all the bullying.

Ferb can't help but fall in love with these traits: who wouldn't? They were the best traits anyone could ever have, and Phineas was just the positive energy he needed in his life. It was hard to muster the confidence Phineas had if you were Ferb, of all the people, because after the death of his mom, he was almost mute: never speaking when everyone is, only saying what was needed to be said. His mom was the sunshine in his life, the best thing in his life, and life decided to go all cuckoo and took his mum away from him and everything was dark and scary. His father was great, yes, but if you were so used of having your mom around, you would miss her as much as he does.

Then Phineas came scurrying along and everything changed: his lifestyle,his friends, his outlook in life, his _personality_. At times, he feared that he was losing sight of who he really was: the British lad who lived in Chelsea at some point in his life, the silent one, the close clam. But as usual, Phineas would reassure him that he was Ferb, no matter what personality he obtains.

"After all," he would tell Ferb. "change is the only permanent thing in the world. You're bound to change one way or another, but until then, stay awesome, bro."

Ferb's not sure how he did, he was pretty sure Phineas was happy with everything they've done over the years, regardless of the changes.

And everything didn't seem as scary as it was before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Can you believe I wrote this just because I wanted the battery of my new phone to drain? CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I certainly can't.


	16. Boundaries

**BOUNDARIES ~ prompt 67**

The heir of the Flynn Corporation flung the door open and closed it with a noisy bang, and Ferb Fletcher suddenly looked up from his book. Phineas Flynn was known for his long temper, so this must be related to his on-off relationship with the socialite Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Phineas was Ferb's best chap, and he wasn't going to lie, Phineas storms like this _a lot_.

There's this famous "Phineas-Isabella" thing going on for months now, and Phineas wasn't exactly the type who likes getting tied down by _girls_, of all the people. Then suddenly, Gossip Girl posts pictures of Isabella's summer party at Spain and there were pictures of Isabella sucking faces with a Spanish hottie, and Phineas was infuriated with it, thus the storming.

"I just saw Gossip Girl's blog." Phineas said as a matter-of-factly, throwing printed photos all over Ferb's glass coffee table. Ferb sighed at the sight and went back to his book. "We were supposed to be an item of some sort?"

"You care too much," was Ferb's only reply, and Phineas snorts.

"I don't even know why I'm mad, Ferb. It's insane. I mean, I should have seen that coming. Isabella did get sick of me once or twice." Phineas tried to explain, and to his dismay, Ferb wasn't paying attention. "Uhh, Ferb? Friend in need of help here?"

"Phineas Flynn, you are delusional." Ferb told him flatly. "And you're disturbing me from my book."

"How's V?" Phineas decided to ask, and realized that it was a wrong move. Ferb closed his book audibly and turned to Phineas with a critical eye, looking very bemused and tired and uninterested at the same time, and Phineas gulped.

"Vanessa can do as she pleases because we are not, as a matter of fact, dating, and I'm not getting mad over trivial things like you." Ferb said softly, and Phineas was pretty sure Ferb was insulting him. One of the things people must know about Ferb Fletcher, Phineas mused, is that his humor sucks and his sarcasm wins all the awards.

The Englishman motioned for the redhead to sit beside him, and Phineas, seeing that he had enough spare time before his next appointment, gladly obliged and skidded closer. One of the wonderful things about being best chaps is the proximity; Ferb already forgot what the distance between friends should be.

"Forget about her."

_(But he wanted to remember, goodness, he wanted to.)_

"That's impossible, Ferb. Isabella's the only woman capable of my eccentricity."

_(Oh how he despised Isabella right now.)_

"Gossip Girl can do so much better than update us with our ex-es; us lovesick fools."

_(And it was true.)_

"If you won't forget about Izzie, then…" Ferb pressed his lips against Phineas' neck and the redhead jumped on his seat, but he eased out. "Help me forget about V."

_(Lovesick fools.)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's obvious that I've been reading Gossip Girl fanfiction, huh? I just molded Ferb's personality to Chuck's and Phineas' to Nate's.

Though really, I haven't seen the show. Well, haven't started watching it, is the perfect term, but I have seen episodes. Ed Westwick hngh-


	17. Umbrella

**UMBRELLA** ~ prompt 49****

"What's more miserable than two brothers sharing an umbrella under this drizzle?"

"A dateless prom?"

Phineas sighed. Sharing umbrellas was a romantic thing, something that was very awkward when done by brothers.

_Stepbrothers,_ Ferb would tell him if he said everything out loud.

And yet Ferb strode in his ever-cool demeanor, not giving a single care what people think. Phineas thinks it convenient that he acted that way, but it has its drawbacks. Of course, people have something to say, good or bad, and there was nothing Phineas could do about it. Ferb simply doesn't care. He will live his life in the way he knows how, and not even Phineas can stop him.

Ferb told him that he loves him. Phineas wanted to reciprocate as much.

But Phineas was scared with everything. He wasn't acting like himself. He was usually the happy one, the one who will do everything to get what he wants. He was scared of what people would have to say about his brother. He was ready to get hurt. He wasn't sure if Ferb was.

He wanted this. He wanted Ferb.

(Not that Ferb knew that, of course.)

He didn't realize he stopped, and Ferb was suddenly running to him with his umbrella. Oh, right, it was raining. Drip drip. Ferb looked at him angrily and Phineas only grinned, and for a second, he was expecting Ferb to hit him on the head.

He didn't.

He groaned something along "self-control" and kissed him.

Under the umbrella.

Under the rain.

And Ferb dropped the umbrella to cup one of Phineas' cheeks, the other arm pulling him closer. Hues clashing. Hearts beating. Feelings erupting. Worries vanishing.

_Deeply falling._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The only explanation you'll get from this is the fact that I've been pissed with someone I deeply care about, listening to Disney songs and trying to write sappy fanfiction while staring at half-naked DC males. Well, mainly batboys. You get the picture.


	18. Patience

**PATIENCE ~ prompt 73**

He wanted to find her as soon as possible.

It was raining hard, so naturally he was worried. Isabella didn't bring an umbrella on her way out (He means, who would when you're upset? You don't actually _plan_ things when you're mad or sad or upset, you just let your drive take the best of you.). His phone was stuck on his ears, constantly checking if Isabella would answer her phone.

_Hi, this is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! I won't be able to answer your call right now, but I'll get back to you in a minute!_

Tsk.

He was sure he hated Phineas right now.

Phineas was a lot of things: vibrant, happy-go-luck, naïve and cruel at the same time. He dumped Isabella just a few minutes ago, saying that "he wanted to stay friends" and that "he loved somebody else" and that "he needed her to be there and support him through it, because they're _bestfriends_".

Bloody shit.

Still, under that rain, he hoped he would find Isabella. What's the use of having an umbrella when the one you love is soaked in the rain?

Ferb loves Isabella.

But Isabella loves Phineas.

And Phineas loves Ferb.

It was complicated. Ferb wanted Phineas to realize that it was pretend romance, though. That it wasn't real "love", that he was mistaking it as love because they're not blood-related and they're _really_ close. Phineas didn't love him _that _way, but he's forcing himself to feel that way because he doesn't want Isabella.

Upon the third ring, the phonecall was answered.

"_Phineas…?_"

It hurts. "It's Ferb."

"_Oh…_" Isabella sounded so disappointed.

"Where are you?" _I've been looking for you everywhere._

"_At the park…? I'm just surprised that my phone's still working, to be honest…_"

And Ferb ran as fast as he could, discarding the umbrella that deemed useless at the moment. What did Phineas have that Ferb didn't? He wanted to ignore the facts, wanted to ignore everything, but when it comes to Isabella, he just can't stay cool.

And there she was. In her now drenched pink dress and pink bow, her hair flowing down her shoulders, and she just stared blankly as her tears fell. He walked to her slowly, not really knowing what to say, because he didn't want to fuck this up and get rid of the chance of a lifetime.

He took her by the shoulder and pulled her close. He could hear her sniffles, and how she tried to mute them down. He kissed her forehead softly as he painfully closed his eyes, accepting the fact that he might not be able to make her his. He wanted to. But he won't.

"How much long do you want to pretend?" He asked sadly, feeling his own tears well up.

"Ferb, I… I just can't—"

"Phineas doesn't love you."

"I know…!" And Isabella trembled as she tried to regain her composure, but the facts just pierced deep and it stung.

"But I do." Ferb said in the most courageous voice he could muster at the moment. "I don't care if I'm a rebound. It's okay. I'll be okay. Just…" He took her hands and stared at her eyes, those perfect eyes. "Fall for me like you did for Phin." He cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly at the lips.

It was pristine and perfect and the best thing Ferb ever did in his life.

"Take your time. I'll wait forever." He added, and Isabella tiredly leaned her head against Ferb's chest. "I'll wait forever."

And he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Best experienced with Songbird by the Glee Cast (or Naya Rivera, actually).** This is HEAVILY inspired by my Ferbella fanart in deviantArt (I'm known as **arimi-san** in dA, just saying.) and oh my gosh it's been a while since I've written something not slash. Woah. I might actually ship Ferbella full time. But of course, Phinerb will always be in my heart. I just need a break with all the slash.


	19. Love

**LOVE ~** **prompt 18**

A certain part of him wanted to believe that Phineas wasn't doing it on purpose.

It wasn't Phineas' fault that he fell in love. It was, as much as he wanted to reject that explanation, a simple miscalculation of his; that he fell in love because he looked into everything Phineas did and that wasn't normal, so he blamed himself for this.

_This_, apparently, was falling in love with his brother in the tender age of 10, and not knowing what to do, he stayed silent about it. There was something about commitment that he feared, and to be honest, that wasn't even the first thing he should be thinking about. Rejection was one, awkwardness was another, and misunderstanding made it a combo. To put it rationally, he was afraid of Phineas staying away. He knew that if he told Phineas about these prepubescent feelings of his, he'll get confused, flustered, and stressed. At the same freaking time.

He wondered if it really was _love_, of all the feelings in the world. Lust wasn't it; he never really looked at Phineas _that way_. Attraction wasn't it either; that was too weak of a feeling. Hate isn't it as well, and if it were hate, it would only be because love isn't enough. Love was perfect, love was pure. Love.

There have always been fireworks and sparks and all those pixie dust crap people use to describe love, he was just too stubborn to admit it. He was scared of love. It wasn't in any way rational, nor was it explainable by science or math. It can't be explained by anything, other than it sucks and it causes so much heartburn, he'd rather die, and Ferb has always been afraid of things he can't explain. Or can't force himself to understand.

Still, he wanted to take the risk and be confused all his life.

That's why when he took Phineas' hands on his' and stared at those enchanting blue eyes, he knew everything will be worth it. And when the three magic words were said, he was greeted with a blush and very teary eyes, and all Phineas could say was,

"I love you as much as I love summer and our daily inventions, and you _do_ know how much of a deal that is, don't you?"

Of course he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Watched Sleepless in Seattle last night and oh, it was so amazing. Meg Ryan is perfect, Tom Hanks is perfect, everything is perfect. I love that whole "in the first touch, you'll know" thing. I'm such a girl.

**P.S.: **I'm wondering if somebody still actually reads The Assassin, you know. It's hard to fix mistakes when no one critiques them. Oh well.


	20. Frost

**FROST ~ prompt 64**

Two things about Christmas: I love it, and it's the most Phintastic holiday of the year.

I love the lights, the smell of peppermint heavy in the air! I love the gifts and wishes and the happiness that people spread around, granting wishes and making their own ones! Christmas is best spent with people who really matter, and every year, for the past sixteen years, without fail, have I spent it with the best people in the world.

As if on cue, I woke up with a yawn and a warm smile, and when I turned to my brother's bed, it was empty. Confused, I checked the clock and saw that it was indeed too early for either of us to be awake. 4:17, it blinked.

"Ferb?" I called out in the darkness, and I shuddered in the cold. I grabbed my phone to serve as my flashlight and I blindingly searched for the door. When I opened it, I sighed, remembering the stairs. Almost missing a step or two, I succeeded on reaching the first floor, and looking around, I noticed that the fireplace was lit up.

Ferb was sitting in front of the fire, huddled up with a comforter, a mug of hot chocolate near his figure, and I smiled.

"Hey bro, whatcha' doin'?" I sang out, and when he looked back, he seemed almost relieved. He motioned for me to sit down beside him, and I did as I was instructed.

"Merry Christmas, Phineas." He grinned, and he stared back at the flames, resting his cheek on his knees.

"Merry Christmas, Ferb 'ol pal. What's up? Had a nightmare?" I replied and questioned, the flicker of the fires heavy in our ears, the only sound emitted at the moment.

He nodded weakly, and I comforted him by leaning my head on his shoulder. _No words could ever comfort me_, he told me once, _but body language always helps._

"It was about Mum…" He confided sadly, trembling slightly. "She always… does these weird shenanigans, like waking me up at 4 in the morning just to cuddle. Father would always wake up seeing us sprawled in the floor."

"I think it's a great tradition, Ferb." I assured him. "And I think your Mum would be so proud of you," I faced him and crossed my feet, taking his hands. "So cheer up, Ferb. It's Christmas! She wouldn't want you to be bothered the whole day."

He suddenly stood up, smiling, and dragged me around the living room. We stood on a spot, and he grinned mischievously. I was still clueless, and when he pointed upwards, I blushed a shade of red.

It was a mistletoe.

"Really Ferb? If it wasn't so natural, I would say that this was all planned." I said, and he only tipped my chin up. "Wait, wait, wait, this too sudden, I mean, there's got to be some elaborate plan before this—"

"Phineas, really?"

"—there's got to be something more important than you kissing me right now! It's Christmas! What's more important than Christmas?"

"You."

And he leaned down, our lips touching, and I swore my heart was beating so fast, I could almost hear it. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, and when we broke away, I opened my eyes and smiled in defeat.

"What am I supposed to say about that, Ferb? You never give me a chance to fight back." I groaned.

"I love you, Phineas." He pulled me in a soft hug, warm and cuddly. I felt like a private teddy bear.

"And as do I, Ferb."

"Same thing next year?"

"You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You have to know that I had the biggest writer's block. And I was actually enjoying drawing for a while now. Haha. Also, I picked up a new cartoon series, **Adventure Time**. So I've been writing this long oneshot about the genderbent characters, Marshall Lee and Gumball. The Assassin will be finished soon, I promise. Have some cheesy, fluffy-to-death Christmas fill. **Happy Holidays, everyone. :)**


	21. Breaking Away

**BREAKING AWAY ~ prompt 25**

He held out a red box, a snack, perhaps, and I looked at it curiously. The box says "Pocky", and I imagined it was from a foreign country. It showed a picture of a partially-covered chocolate pretzel, the end uncovered and I assumed it's where you hold the said snack.

"Pocky!" Phineas told me, and I still had no idea what he wants me to do.

Isabella was suddenly entering our backyard and her sight was diverted to the red box, in which she grinned.

"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin'?" She asked, and Phineas turned to her and showed her the box. "Oooh! Pocky!"

Am I the only one who doesn't know this snack?

"I've always wanted to eat this! The internet says it's amazing. And there's this game I've always wanted to try out!" Phineas chirped as he slowly opened the box, exposing a foil wrapper. He opened said wrapper and he took one of the pretzel sticks. He passed the box to Isabella, then she passed the box to me. I took one out and bit onto it.

It was good, in retrospect. It tasted different compared to what we usually eat here in the States, and as I contemplated on the given facts, I watched as the two smiled in glee.

Phineas suddenly pulled Isabella and took a pretzel stick on his mouth. "The game goes like this: we eat the pocky stick towards each other, and the last one to pull away wins!"

My jaw almost went ajar, but instead I chuckled. Isabella blushed but agreed.

And there they were, eating away. I imagined Isabella was too nervous that she bit too hard, and the pocky broke into two. Phineas chewed away what was left on his piece and smiled. I saw Isabella look defeated.

"Hey Ferb, you wanna try?"

As if it were a reply, I swept him off his feet and took the Pocky from his hand to my mouth. He giggled but took the other end. We started playing, and Isabella stared at us curiously. I imagined she was pleased with what's happening, and I dare not think why.

Nearing middle, I took a bigger bite onto the Pocky to reach the greatest prize: Phineas' first kiss.

He wasn't in any way showing any signs of breaking away; I think it's because he has no idea what to do, but I pulled him closer and kissed him with much fervor and when he started responding, I pulled back and released him.

Isabella giggled, Phineas blushed, and I was triumphant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You can blame the amazing** isuzu9 in deviantArt **for this. Heavily based on her art entitled "Pocky". It's funny how I'm spending the remainder of my time before leaving for my college entrance exam writing this. Heh. Written in the span of 10 minutes, I think. It was fun.


	22. Lesson

**LESSON ~ prompt 96**

"Dude's got swag." Buford chided as he drank from his beer bottle. He, Baljeet, Isabella, and the Flynn-Fletcher brothers are bar-hopping that night, and the four watched as Ferb sweet-talked the fifth lady to complete his dare. Given dare was to get five numbers from five ladies in the sweet span of 20 minutes. Phineas snorted at the dare and told them that it was "too easy", and the rest didn't believe him, so there Ferb goes, finishing the dare in half the time given.

"Oh, come on. Like that even matters! Ferb is British, has freaking abs, and is British!" Isabella laughed, sipping from her martini. She always loved it dry with extra olives. "I had the hunch that Phineas wasn't joking when he said that it's too easy."

"Swagger is Ferb's middle name." Phineas lightly chuckled. The rest stared at him with much interest.

"Is it fine, though? You _are_ dating him, for that matter." Baljeet asked, peering from his glass. Phineas shrugged.

"It's fine. We have promised each other." When Phineas said that, Isabella sighed happily, and he continued, "Besides, I'm the only one who knows how he likes it in bed."

"Goddamnit, Flynn. Too much information." Buford groaned, making the three laugh.

Phineas raised a finger to order another glass of scotch, and Isabella ordered another martini. Ferb arrived, placing five different kinds of papers on their table, mostly scribbled with numbers, hearts, and "call me". Needless to say, he has done a great job, and Buford was forced to take five shots. They spun the bottle, and it faced Phineas.

It was a habit of theirs to play spin the bottle every time they went to bars, and having Phineas next was very much awaited. It was no question that Phineas was the most vibrant in the group, and over the years, he has grown a weird sense of wit that made him the most bad-ass male in the group. Well, other than Ferb, that is.

"Oh, Ferb, go easy on me." Phineas sang out, with big pleading eyes to complete the trick.

"I haven't got the slightest clue what I should make you do…" Ferb mumbled. He took a gulp on his vodka and turned to his friends, most of them deep in thought.

"How about you just let him give you the most boner-inducing lap dance?" Buford nonchalantly suggested, and if it weren't so witty, they would have laughed. But Baljeet and Isabella turned to Buford, then to Ferb, grinning in delight.

"Dude, I've done so much worse." Phineas told them, and Ferb laughed.

"Yes, yes you have."

"So, a lap dance it is?" Phineas asked.

"I would really love a strip-tease with that lap dance, but you know, keep it PG as they say." Ferb leaned on to him, whispering to his ear.

"We could always do it at home, you know." Phineas teased.

"Ugh, you guys. It's no fair if you're the only ones gonna have fun! Why are you two so good at making this game interesting, anyway?" Isabella moaned. "It's like, we're here watching you have fun and you're there having the time of your lives. No fair!"

"How about we give you a lesson on how to make the rest of the evening interesting?" Phineas asked under his deep daze of euphoria. "You know, like, we give you tips and stuff? Especially you, young lady. You need a boyfriend, and you need it pronto."

"Hey! Just because I'm not dating anyone, that doesn't make me boring!" Isabella almost shouted. "Um, does it?"

"Yes. You have to get rid of your crush over me, Isa." Phineas grinned.

"Dude, I totally support you and Ferb together, you know that." Isabella mumbled.

"Lesson number one, always mingle." Phineas' legs were getting weary, so he sat down. The rest followed the suit. "Lesson number two," He was cut short when Ferb leaned to his ear and started whispering stuff none of them really understood, and he giggled. "Ferb says lesson two is about learning how to dance with a random guy."

"How about you demonstrate said lesson?" Baljeet grinned, and Phineas blinked. Ferb's interest was perked and he turned to Phineas. "I mean, if it were fine for Ferb."

"Point a stranger and I'll go." Phineas stood up, brushing off his shirt. Ferb pointed at a random blond and Phineas cracked his knuckles. Isabella proceeded on laughing and Buford and Baljeet laid their drinks down in interest.

The blond looked ecstatic about Phineas asking him to dance. Who wouldn't? Phineas Flynn wasn't just any soul in a bar. He was the person to die for, and as the blond nervously tried to lead, the group started laughing, and Phineas turned to them and mouthed "He's nervous" and laughed.

_I wake up with blood-shot eyes  
>Struggled to memorize<br>The way it felt between your thighs  
>Pleasure that made you cry<em>

Still, Phineas held him close and danced, and that might have been the most sensual dance the blond ever experienced. It was funny, how the blond would nervously put his hands on Phineas' shoulders and how Phineas would pull them down to his waist. He leaned in and whispered something, and that made the blond fluster and excused himself. Phineas was laughing so hard in the middle of the dancefloor.

Ferb stood up and went to Phineas, taking him by the hand, twirling him once and smirking. Phineas wrapped his arms around Ferb's neck and whispered, "I told him that we should go some place quieter after the dance, and he totally freaked out. Can you believe it?"

_Feels so good to be bad  
>Not worth the aftermath, after that<br>After that  
>Try to get you back<em>

"Knowing you? Yes, I do." Ferb whispered back, and Phineas let out a hearty laugh. His hands left Ferb's neck and he started swaying his hips sultrily, his hands going lower and lower, reaching Ferb's legs, travelling backward and squeezing Ferb's ass. Not that the Englishman cared. "Patience, babe."

"Let's go home, shall we?" Phineas started pulling him off the dancefloor and back to their table, where the three's mouths went agape. "What?"

"Uh. That was…" Baljeet mumbled, turning redder and redder.

"Sexy, in a way." Buford provided.

"Get a freaking room." Isabella laughed.

"Lesson number three? Know how to seduce." Phineas took a final gulp from his scotch and pulled Ferb out of the bar. Before he could leave, he sent a text message to Isabella and smiled.

_Lesson number four, have the swagger to take him home._

"It worked for me, that's for sure." Ferb was suddenly telling Phineas, and the redhead only smiled as they drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **IT'S NEARLY CHRISTMAS AND I HAVE TO WRITE SOMETHING CHRISTMAS-Y FOR YOU GUYS. Have some bar-setting!bonding. Happy Holidays, everyone. I hope you're enjoying your vacations. :D


	23. Falling

**FALLING ~ prompt 85**

Confession number one: I am falling for Ferb Fletcher.

Fact number one: He doesn't exactly know about it.

Confession number two: I have no plans on telling him.

Fact number two: It's hard.

He's an amazing guy, as much of my classmates would say. He's got straight A's, the most ridiculously hot body, the best attendance record, the most blossoming social life (how he manages to socialize without speaking much, it's a complete mystery) and the most supportive friendship over me. I'm Phineas Flynn, his best friend since we were 5.

He transferred from England, which probably explains a lot.

I sit here on this bench, constantly glancing both ways, wondering where he would come from. No, I am not stalking him. (Dude, I'm his best friend, why would I?) Yes, I'm waiting for him. I just want to go home, okay? We live in the same neighborhood. (Or should I say the same street? We live next to each other.)

I have no idea when the fascination started. It's very unhealthy, let me tell you. I try so hard to act normally when I'm with him. To be honest, I really try hard not to get to know him more than I do now. I'm afraid that if I find out about everything, I might completely and utterly fall for him. Ungracefully. And Ferb is pretty much the greatest person in the history of my life and I am not planning on throwing away the greatest friendship I've had.

Is it even worth it, being with him?

Wait, what? It's not like the feeling is mutual.

* * *

><p>First confession: I am in love with Phineas Flynn.<p>

First fact: He shall never know.

Second confession: I love him so much.

Second fact: I am afraid of it.

I fell for him at the tender age of 10, if I can recall. We were talking via pad and pen, showing messages through our windows. We always do this at night, because we do not believe in the faithfulness of phones and contraptions. We would exchange thoughts, and we would say our good nights.

There was one night when we had a conversation about feelings. It wasn't the manliest conversation we had, but it fascinated us both, so I tried so hard to prolong the conversation.

_Is it worth all the trouble, though? To completely give up yourself to one person for the rest of your life?_ Phineas was suddenly asking, and I suddenly smiled.

As I wrote heartily, all my worries faded away and I brought up my pad. _Of course it is. Love isn't about you alone. Love is mutual, never unrequited._

_How so?_

_Unrequited is never the case. You would always have to share a bit of love with everyone._

_I never thought of it that way. _Phineas was smiling so sweetly, it almost broke my heart.

Maybe it was unrequited, if the feeling belonged to me.

As I walked the halls of our school, I peered on the window to check if there are people left in the lobby, and surprisingly, there Phineas sat on the benches, his gaze alternating both sides. I figured he was waiting for me, which he stopped doing since the semester started.

I wanted to believe that he was simply busy about classes and such, but a part of me begged to differ. I wanted to ask why he was avoiding me for the past few months. I wanted to know why we weren't talking anymore, and why I let myself drift away. I have grown stupider over the years, it's quite pathetic.

I started running down the hallway, and I started thinking what I should say.

* * *

><p>"Phineas?" Disbelief. Awe. Shock.<p>

I smile at the familiarity, and stood up. Looking at him would just make me stutter, and I looked away. "Hey, Ferb."

"Usually, when we converse, we usually look at each other as a sign of respect."

I turned to him and he looked hurt, so I sighed and tried smiling it off.

"Hey, Ferb." I repeated, and he gritted his teeth. It was his turn to look away.

"What…" He started rubbing his temples. "Why…?"

"Why are we avoiding each other? Why are we suddenly talking? Why am I here? Why are you here?" I provided to him, and he closed his eyes in frustration. He does that a lot when he's mad at something, and I realized that he was mad at me. "Ferb, I—"

"I'm absolutely afraid of this conversation, Phineas. Why are we talking about this now?"

"Why am I avoiding you? Why I'm here, making an utter fool of myself just to salvage our friendship?"

"Phineas, spare me of the riddles, _please_, I just want to know why."

I looked around, and seeing no one there, I smiled. It was way past dismissal, so what was I expecting? I closed my eyes, and counted to five.

_One._

Darkness secludes me from the reality I dread, and I found myself smiling.

_Two._

I could hear scrunching of fabric, and I continued to smile.

_Three._

Ferb has cupped my cheeks, and my heart started racing. I almost opened my eyes, but what's a little suspense but a trifle of fun?

_Four._

I could feel his breath against my lips and I could smell peppermint. He always loved peppermint; he has it in his hot chocolate when we were young. I wonder if he still does.

_Five._

* * *

><p>His eyes were closed, and I leaned onto him and kissed him on the lips, short and sweet. What was I expecting? That he would like this? Why did he close his eyes? Is this what he wanted? I broke the kiss, unwillingly leaving his lips and my eyes stared at everything about him. How auburn his hair is, how the setting sunlight illuminated his blue eyes, and how gorgeous he simply is.<p>

He was watching me as I fidget, and I should start explaining what I just did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't— I wasn't— I have no idea what came to me—" (Of course I knew what came to me! I love him!)

"No, no, it's fine, I mean, I'm at fault in this—"

"No, don't blame yourself for this, Phineas, you have no right to do so—" Why is he blaming himself for this? This is so ridiculous!

"Why did you kiss me?" He suddenly asked, and my mouth went dry. "You couldn't possibly—"

"What? That I couldn't possibly fall in love with my childhood friend?" I know my voice was raising, but I can't help but get mad with that goofy smile of his. He looked absolutely adorable, but it was so offending, given that I'm in the midst of confessing my feelings. These stupid, pre-pubescent feelings. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I couldn't possibly fall in love anyone else but you."

* * *

><p>"Because I couldn't possibly fall in love anyone else but you." I blurted out of happiness, and I didn't give him a chance to react when I kissed him. "This is the most unhealthy—" He was starting to kiss back, and I grinned. "—crush I've had in my life—"<p>

"You should know what I've been through. _You_ are a complete _torture_." Ferb was pulling me by the waist and kissed my nose. It was ridiculous how sweet he could be if he was in love. It was a new side of him, and I love it. I buried my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"This feels so weird."

"Weird?"

"Weird, but comforting."

* * *

><p>Fact number one: I am in love with Ferb Fletcher.<p>

Fact number two: I am dating him.

* * *

><p>First fact: I am in love with Phineas Flynn.<p>

Second fact: I am dating him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Can I just say that this was begged to be written? I was thinking of making this a oneshot, but meh. Listened to **Control** and **We Are Young**, cover by the Glee Cast, while making this. Ugh, so much freedom over the next few days. Happy Holidays, everyone! :)


	24. A Place to Belong

**A PLACE TO BELONG ~ prompt 81**

One thing Ferb Fletcher hates about Hollywood is, uh, well… Hollywood itself.

He isn't really hyped about all this fame shit, as much of California would find surprising. It is never his dream, it was always somebody else's, and he always manages to get sucked into it every single time. He's a great actor, sure, the awards would agree, but there's something wrong about it. The passion people claim they see on him isn't exactly real, and he's so underwhelmed with everything, he practically considers himself dead.

It started out as a joke, actually. He's at school with his best buds, one being Phineas Flynn, the happy-go-lucky one, his bestest best friend in the world, the one he first smiled at when he arrived at States. The rest are Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the campus sweetheart, Baljeet Rai, the group's brains, and Buford von Stomm, the school's quarterback who's more known for being a bully in Elementary and scaring Baljeet to death. Of course, the two grew fond of each other and are best friends now.

They were talking about a movie, some over-funded movie that paid more money for the actors than the production itself, and Phineas was ranting about it for ages. Ferb agrees with everything he says, because naturally, they have the same tastes. (Also the fact that they almost got kicked out of the theatre because Phineas was ranting about it to Ferb, Ferb only speaking when Phineas missed out some points, but that rarely happened.)

Phineas climbs a chair and starts acting out some of the parts, with eternal grace and beauty, because that's really what he is, basking his friends in perfection. It irritates Ferb, in a way. He can't help but keep on wanting to chase after him, because that's what friends do, right? They try to be equals, because that way, they'll never leave anybody behind.

That's the part where Ferb went wrong for the first time.

They laugh at Phineas' attempt to recreate the worst movie he has seen, and Ferb gladly obliges to be his co-actor. As they continued to ridicule what was left of the poor film, they have created quite a crowd, and at some point of their play, somebody starts filming a part of it all, and she uploads it as soon as she gets home.

It didn't get many views, at the start, but some topshot producer stumbled upon it, and he wanted Ferb.

It goes downhill from there.

"You should do this, Ferb. It's a great opportunity, and you know it." Phineas convinces over tea, batting his eyelashes innocently. Ferb isn't sure if it was on purpose, but Phineas does it a lot. He tries not to look into it much. "What, not your thing?"

Ferb says nothing, and Phineas knows that he's right.

"Do think over it, though. You wouldn't want to ignore the calling of lifetime fame and fortune, would you?"

"It never lasts long." Ferb says silently, battling the urge to ask why Phineas was happy about this, when all Phineas wanted was to act all his life. Why Ferb was getting this instead of him. Why he was noticed more on that blasted video. How he managed to outshine him in the span of 38 seconds when in real life, he rarely does a thing. It hurts Ferb's head, but he stands firm.

"I know what you're thinking, so stop." Phineas tells him, slapping both Ferb's cheeks lightly at the same time. "You deserve this, Ferb."

"I don't, Phin. You know that."

"You know what I saw when we were acting that scene out?"

They are walking home, and Phineas asked for Ferb's hand so if he failed to balance on the railing, he would be catched. They walk silently, as always, enjoying the view of the sunset and the radiating warmth for the last time that day. Phineas' grip on Ferb's hand is tight, almost like he's afraid of falling, but he knows that Ferb's there, so it fades away in a second.

"I saw you. Not another character; only you. If it scares you that you might change after all these, you'll always have us, you know. Come back to us." Phineas hesitates before saying, "Come back to _me_" because he knows he's indulging an emotion absolutely foreign, but he decides not to think about it now.

The next day, Ferb calls the producer.

* * *

><p>His P.A. starts telling him his agenda for the day, and he drones out on most of what he's saying, completely blocking his hearing from the insignificant details. Ferb pities him, in a way, so he starts listening when the P.A. was almost finished.<p>

"—so all in all, you have a light schedule today. A few hours of taping and a mall tour for the movie. You'd probably end by 5 PM."

Looks like he didn't miss much.

Ferb smiles at Irving and the man scrambles on his way out of Ferb's loft. He stares at the blank screen of his phone and starts checking his contacts. Upon reaching P, he stops abruptly, and breathes in.

He hasn't called Phineas in a year. He promised that he would.

Yet promises are meant to be broken, a part of him argued. But this is Phineas Flynn, the greatest friend Ferb ever has, and he never breaks his promises to him. Well, he just did, apparently, and it makes his heart ache more than it should, so he drops his phone on the couch and goes to take a shower.

"_Come back to me,"_ Phineas told him, and he's afraid that he's gonna mess up, so he never did.

* * *

><p>In the first movie Ferb was in, he spent 10 hours shooting every day, even if he was a minor character. He was introduced by many producers to a lot of publicists, so naturally, he was well awaited. The first month was stressful, because Ferb knew next to nothing about the basics of where to look, what to do, how to really act, but the director was so pleased of his persistence that he agreed to give him some pointers.<p>

People tell him that he has this unbreakable passion for the job. He knows he's just afraid to let Phineas down.

At the first month, he calls Phineas almost every day, without fail. Only because Phineas insists that he should tell him everything about filming, and Ferb does, trying to sound excited with all the commotion just so he wouldn't disrespect Phineas. Phineas wants this more than Ferb, but Ferb got it, so he wanted to do this at the same enthusiasm Phineas would. It's tiring, and it's never fun. All because he knows he's _pretending_, and everyone's fooled. Even Phineas.

He thinks he's a great actor.

* * *

><p><em>GQ<em> calls him the "Actor of the Decade", and he winces at all the praise. He flips every page painfully, and Irving congratulates him for the feature. His phone starts ringing, and he answers it without looking who it is from. He expects that it's from some random producer he worked with, and that he's calling to congratulate him for the job well done, and that there's a new opening for a movie, and they would love him for the job.

It's always the case.

But it's not a producer and it's not for a job. It's Phineas and he's congratulating him for everything.

"Ferb?"

He stops breathing when he hears his voice.

"Um, hello?"

It took him a while to remember the concept of breathing, and he coughs altogether, earning a worried gasp from the other line.

"_Phineas_," He manages to wheeze out because he's still in disbelief, and when he's capable of making a decent conversation without coughing or peeing himself, he says, "What's up?"

"You! Duh! You're on GQ! That's huge, right?" Phineas is telling him, and he's completely baffled of the turn of events. Why Phineas isn't screaming at him is a complete mystery, he tries to listen to everything Phineas was saying (mostly consisted of "dude you're doing so well for yourself" and a lot of "congratulations"), and he figures that Phineas can't think of anything else to say because he rarely calls anymore.

And naturally, Ferb can't say anything as well. Maybe there's something he is afraid of saying, and he is afraid of admitting it out loud over the phone. Maybe there's this unspoken _thing_ between them, and they're both afraid of it.

"So," Phineas starts, and there's a short silence.

"I'm sorry." Ferb finally says, after the long wait, the long, _long_ wait, and Phineas sort of giggles or snorts at the end of the line, and Ferb's unsure what was really happening.

"What for?" Phineas asks, and Ferb's brain suddenly starts rallying the choices. There's a lot he should apologize for, actually. "For being in this situation in the first place?" is a great rationalization he provided, and Ferb picks that. He doesn't say anything else again. "Oh, Ferb, you are such an idiot."

"I am, aren't I?" Ferb tells him in full honesty.

"You promised me, though." Phineas reminds him softly, and Ferb knows that he should be mad about everything. "You know you could always come back to me, if you're afraid of everything."

"What does _"come back"_ exactly mean?" Ferb decides to ask, because he is conflicted about everything for some reason. "Come back to _what_?"

"_Come back to me."_ Phineas repeats, but in a different tone: warm and welcoming. "Come back to what we were. The simple days."

"What they were" is simply their lips touching as Phineas jumps from the railing, knowing that Ferb will catch him, despite of everything, and the both of them down on the pavement, Ferb pulling him closer, almost desperately. Ferb sighs shakily at the memory and nods, even if Phineas can't see him.

The next day, Ferb calls the producer and quits.

The day after that, Phineas waits for him in the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This writing style is inspired by **The Brat Prince**'s style of writing, because he writes the greatest Kames fanfiction in the world. Check her works out if you love Big Time Rush. Waaaa I love the show, don't judge. This is also inspired by me wondering what it was like to be an actor or some shit like that. This is supposed to be a one shot but meh. Tell me what you think, yo.


	25. Health and Healing

**HEALTH AND HEALING ~ prompt 54**

His eyes feels heavy, and he has this splitting headache for a while now. About an hour or so? Maybe it was wrong to go running around under the rain like that. His body feels heavy, to the point that he just wants to sit down and sleep it off, but his friends keeps on dragging him in random shops in the mall.

Maybe it was wrong to come in the first place? Ferb's been eye-ing him for a while now, he could _tell_, but he can't bring himself to care much because every single joint in his body is aching like _crazy_, and all he wants now is a bench.

Maybe some water and paracetamol?

_Oh look, Isabella's wearing a pretty dress. It accentuates her figure very much, given that she's petite and all. The bow finishes of the look like an ice cream with a cherry on top! Did I just say ice cream? I _am_ sick, damn._

He starts swaying while walking, too. Most of the people who saw him are convinced that he's drunk, but hey, who are they to judge? It's not like they know what's happening to him. All the fuss continues until Ferb stops him from walking further and pulls him down on a bench.

"You're sick." Ferb tells him, and he is this close on telling him that he's speaking the obvious here, but instead he groans and leans on Ferb's chest. The Englishman only faces him to support Phineas' weight and sighs. "You're burning up."

"Mnghh…" Phineas groans, like he was in pain. "Water…"

He could feel Ferb shift and he chooses to ignore it. Ferb is suddenly talking to someone, only understanding bits of it.

"Can you come back?" He is saying. "Phineas is a bit run down at the moment—Yes, he'll be needing some paracetamol, for the very least—Yes, he can wait. Do hurry, though, please." It sounds scared. Ferb was never scared. "Thank you."

"Ferb…" Phineas pulls himself off Ferb's hold and he is suddenly staring at Ferb under this euphoric daze… "I feel awful…" He surprises himself when tears started falling down his cheeks, and Ferb's eyes widens in panic. He takes out his phone again and speed-dials someone. Phineas thinks it is Isabella.

"He can't wait, after all. Please hurry." Ferb mumbles on the phone, and he tucks it back in his pocket. He cups both Phineas' cheeks and sighs wearily. "_I told you so._"

"I did change clothes, though…" Phineas insists, in spite of the pain.

"I told you to shower _and_ change clothes." Ferb pulls him in an awkward embrace. "Is it worth it, though?"

"What…? Chasing after you under the rain…?" Phineas mumbles under his breath, and Ferb barely hears him. "Then kissing you…?" He smiles weakly. "Of course it is…"

Isabella arrives ten minutes after, seeing them like that, and she smiles knowingly. "I saw you two, by the way." She hands over the medicine and bottle of water. "A masochistic idiot Phineas turned out to be."

Ferb only laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is based on a semi-true story. I had to Christmas shop with my friends while a typhoon was hitting our country. (Stupid decision, really.) A day before our Christmas Party, I was with my mom, who was shopping for clothes when suddenly everything felt heavy and I can barely open my eyes. And I don't want it to happen EVER AGAIN.

_Reviews are appreciated, yo._


	26. Gunshot

**GUNSHOT ~ prompt 87**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Duh. Dude, we're being chased by zombies. The last thing I wanted to happen was to be eaten alive, so we keep walking."

"I am not sure if this is the best thing to do—"

"I've seen countless zombiepocalypse movies, 'Jeet. Shut it. I know what I'm doing."

This seemed to shut up the nerd, so Buford proceeded on walking. He had to be frank: he was as scared as Baljeet, but there's no point on showing any sign of fear when Baljeet's around. (Actually, the last thing he wanted to happen was for the nerd to freak out. Baljeet freaking out = hyperventilating = big mess = they get eaten alive = hot zombies on the loose)

With a bat on hand, the only thing he could pray for right now is that they don't get swarmed by zombies at this late hour. It was way past 10 in the evening, as his digital watch would tell him, and he was hungry as hell. The streets are empty and dark and dangerous, and Buford has no idea why he's doing this in the first place.

He knows Baljeet was right, that they should have stayed on the shelter for the night. But he had his pride to protect, and he wasn't the type who gets tied down. Except, you know, in bed; you get the picture. The point is, he wasn't gonna take any advice from Baljeet because this is his cup of tea; the only thing he's good at. Why take the fun of all that away?

Baljeet was carrying a huge backpack, and Buford assumed it had books or whatever. Knowing 'Jeet, the first thing he'll save in a fire is his books, so Buford scoffed to himself. He started stretching his arms while his hands grasped the bat, trying to stay wide awake as long as possible. From afar, he could see their old school and his stomach was grumbling that it needs food and he's feeling a little suicidal.

Baljeet could see him _grinning_, of all the expressions in the world.

"Please, oh please, do not be thinking of what I think you are thinking right now."

"Prayer denied! We're going to school!"

Buford started running and breaking things with his trusty bat, and Baljeet realized that it's the first time he's seen Buford enthusiastic about going to school.

* * *

><p>Baljeet decided that the most rational thing to do first is to open the lights, but Buford stopped him.<p>

"Don't be an idiot, 'Jeet. If we open the lights, we'll attract more zombies." Buford grinned. He started running with his bat hitting every locker, making a clanking sound that resonated around the hallway. It was deafening in a silent, closed space. Baljeet winced at the sound, and when he tried protesting, Buford provided him with a reason. "I'll try to get rid of the zombies here so I could eat in peace!"

All for food? Seriously?

Baljeet started walking down that long hallway; Buford was already halfway said hallway when a zombie started limping his way towards the buff teen, and with a grin, Buford ran to him and hit him squarely on the head, getting rid of that bloodied head and that nasty, nasty mouth. He had bits of flesh stuck on his teeth. At some point, Buford wanted to point that out, but hey, one down, the whole America to go.

Baljeet started screaming when three zombies were in pursuit of his flesh, so Buford turned around and tried knocking them out, succeeding, apparently. He managed to cut off their heads using his bat, but upon killing the third one, he broke the bat into two.

Shit.

Buford looked completely horrified; it was wood, so that would explain a lot. Why he didn't bring the metal one in the first place, he was still in deep thought. He growled and paced down the hallway, not even fazed with the zombies approaching his way. He took them out by fist one by one, one of them almost biting him, but he realized he had legs too, so he turned into a kick-boxer in an instant.

Baljeet was too stunned to realize that there's zombies behind him, so when one managed to get a grip of his hands, he immediately tried to kick him off. To no avail. He was down on the ground, two zombies holding his legs, but he bucked and kicked and screamed, and he cursed the day floor wax was invented.

He had to survive.

Good thing was his bag served as an anchor, so he brought out brass knuckles from his backpack and tossed it to Buford. "Buford, heads up!" Buford almost didn't catch it, but he had to admit, he's surprised that Baljeet owns a pair of these babies. Huh. He'll ask later, if they manage to survive.

There were five zombies trying to bite him, and he realized he's outnumbered. All he was seeing was a cacophony of red and green bullshit.

He faltered, not knowing what to do, until a loud _bang_ made him jolt awake, and then one of the zombies assaulting him was down on the ground. This happened four more times before he looked around, seeing Baljeet holding a revolver with a perfect stance, and he put the gun down, running to him, asking if he was okay.

There were twenty all in all, and there were a lot more around the school. The field is the perfect breeding place, and Buford was suddenly scared. Crap.

But Baljeet was holding a gun, a freaking _gun_, and he had perfect aim and he saved him and he's…

Suddenly there was a pain on his lower area, and he groaned. "When you said 'heads up', what head were you pertaining to, exactly?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you don't get the last sentence, please don't make me explain it to you. Reviews are perfection.


	27. Echoes

**ECHOES ~ prompt 84**

"My Lord, there is something you must know before you go further on your way."

My hand rested on the knob, and before I took a tight squeeze, I let it rest on my sides again, turning to the direction where the voice came from. It was one of the chambermaids, specifically the one who has taken quite a fancy for him. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see if she means well. Her black hair was prim, but you could see that she hastened on putting it on a bun. I waited before she collected her thoughts and frowned impossibly deeper than she already has.

"Lord Fletcher, he has gone mad."

I could see everything, from the way she fiddled with her fingers, her eyes tearing up, and how she bit her lower lip to halt everything.

"He hears echoes, he claims. Voices of the dead."

I stood on my ground with perfect posture and with a swift motion, I checked the time. _A quarter before three in the morning_.

"You seem worried." I mumbled, and she gasped softly. "Surely, you do not harbor feelings for him, no?"

It took her a second to answer back; of course I took that into consideration, and I smiled. "Of course not, My Lord."

"Best keep your unrequited feelings for yourself." I opened the door, the darkness pulling me in. "He's mine to keep."

* * *

><p>The room was thrashed, like how the maids described it. There was a figure on the bed and it sat still, uncontrollably shaking, nonetheless. I laid my saber somewhere out of sight, and hurried to my brother, drawing away the comforts of the sheets that constricted him so. He breathed in shakily, opening his eyes that were colored Chrysocolla blue. They gleamed on the moonlight, and I tried smiling for him.<p>

"Do you remember me?"

He squinted before smiling, and he smiled upon seeing. "Ferb?"

_Of course, he will never forget about me._

"Ferb, they—" He started shaking again, his hands clasped with mine. "They tell me I've gone mad—"

"Shhh…" I hushed.

"I hear voices. Echoes. They tell me things. I don't understand them." His hair has gotten longer. My hand made its way on the back of his neck, trying to know how long I've been gone. Judging from the length of his hair, I've been away for a year or so. His auburn hair was as silky as they have been, then. "Is it true, then? That I've gone mad?"

I rummaged my pocket for small gift that came in a small box. I handed it to him, in which he looked at curiosity. Momentarily, his fear wavered, and he opened the box.

"Lapis lazuli…?" He brought up the necklace in sight, and he shook his head. "I can't accept this—"

"I insist. It's your ceremony tomorrow."

"Ferb, I can't—"

"You'll be the next high priest. Of course you're bound to become mad." I crept closer to put on the necklace. It was blue, one of the most perfect colors on him. "Echoes are also known as the screams of the dead. They echo back here from the place where they are."

"And it's my job to listen, _intently_, because no one else can." Phineas looked at me with a sense of all-knowing, and I tried diverting my eyes away. "We're born from different mothers and different fathers, yet we are brothers. We are born with different abilities, yet they merge as one. I can hear them, you can see them." He fiddled with the gemstone as he spoke. "I envy the courage you possess." He looked lost and afraid, something that I, sadly, have seen before. "I fear everything I hear. I can only trust you."

"_Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear._" I told him softly, pulling him in a tight embrace. "Do you trust me?"

"Only you," He breathed out, before his eyes blanked and lost their sparkle. His mouth grew agape, and his hands wandered to his ears, covering them tight. "Please stop…!" He cried out, shutting his eyes tight. "I can't help you…!"

All I hear is his cries, yet he hears everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As **albinwonderland** of Youtube would say, this is "_the feces that's produced when ridiculous eats too much abomination_". I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THIS IS FROM I MEAN DUDE CAN YOU JUST GET THE COMPUTER AWAY FROM ME. I should just, like, stop writing shit. Ugh. **Reviews are ethereal.**

Okay, so seriously, this is sort of inspired with Excaliferb slash my love for Medieval Times slash random gemstones slash quotes that revolve around my pitiful life slash crap. I'm not even sorry I wrote this. It's so random and pwp (in a very platonic way, of course; dude, duh) and I should just stop ranting because this is so overdue.


	28. 33 percent

**33% ~ prompt 11**

I'm Phineas.

Or at least I think so. That was the name programmed to me by my creator. Who is he again?

F… Fi-… Ferb…

Ferb Fletcher, that's it! Ferb Fletcher is my creator; the greatest inventor in the world. He is the breakthrough of the Future Era, the one who revolutionized the dawn of the androids. He has started an era of peace and clemency between humans and androids alike, and now, he has created me. I am a prototype. Also known as Project Flynn. The goal of the project is to create an android that is part human, part robot. So far, I am 33% human.

According to my data, any further percent would short circuit me and would make me lose all these data. My creator is trying to transfer these data to a supercomputer, but alas, the data is too precious to keep on a wired computer. Or any computer besides me, that is. There a lot of people trying to create an army of androids for personal gain, and my creator is trying to refrain that from happening. So, he's making a computer that wouldn't automatically wire itself to LAN network, or any network, for that matter.

He tells me that I should call him Ferb, but I still call him Creator. Secretly. I try not to tell it in front of him, though. He's very lonely. He tells me things that confuse me. Feelings. Happiness. Sadness. I am part human, but I don't understand. I can't differentiate all these things. I don't want to disappoint him, so I try to take in everything he says. I record them. Analyze the binaries. Yet the output is still the same; jargon of unencrypted data I couldn't possibly decode.

He wants me to act normal, to act _human_, because I am a liability of my own self. No one knows about Project Flynn but us, me and him. No one knows that he managed to create a partly human android. Everyone will go nuts about it! Imagine it! A world with implanted memories of the dead, or the living, even. My identity – my name – is implanted by him in this vessel, and as long as I live as an android, I will always be like this. I will never change. Taste, preferences, choices; it will always be the same.

I don't know if it's the correct emotion, but it's a bit lonely.

But everything changed when Ferb noticed something.

"You're not eating dessert?" He suddenly asked when I excused myself from the table. I froze on my spot, then looked back. Ah. Dessert, right.

"Um. Could I skip dessert today?" I asked back.

Ferb was suddenly smiling, thinking, and he hurried to me. "Show me your memory core."

Unwillingly, I closed my eyes and brought out my hands, where a floating hologram of a sphere would supposedly show up, and I could hear Ferb fiddling with it. He was saying a lot of things, some I could hardly process.

"Is… everything okay…?" I asked him, opening my eyes. I saw him smiling; grinning, even, as he typed in my memory core. He nodded softly, and he released my memory core, and I kept it again. "Is there something wrong?"

"You have surpassed 33%, Phin." He told me, and I could feel something wet on my cheeks. I didn't know what it was, but there's this… longing in my chest that I want to ignore. It grew stronger and stronger, because all I know is that I want to make him happy. I want to make him proud of me. This is a success. _I_ am a success. Project Flynn is a complete success. He drew his arms around me and I flinched, because this was something new, something absolutely alien to me. He feels warm and cozy and I leaned in the warmth, doing the same thing he did. I think it's called "embracing". Whatever it is, I like it. "You are amazing, Phineas."

"Not as amazing as you are, Ferb." I told him, and he laughs. His laughter is thick in my… ears? Haha, that sounds so weird.

"No," He released me from the embrace and smiled at me. Only me. With that warmth and softness and…

He's human. He's perfectly human, and I can't adapt that at all. I'm still an android that will program as he says, I don't… I'm not…

"I'm a failure." I managed to squeak out, my lower lip shaking. "I'm a failure because I can't be as warm… and as soft… and as amazing…" I was faltering, something I wasn't encoded to be, but still I tried to make sense as much as I could. "I'm not human, Ferb. I never will be."

"You are starting to be." Ferb pulled me down the ground so we could sit down. The carpets were soft. I remember joking about it with him. He laughed a lot that day. "I didn't want you to live your life around what I programmed you to do. That's when I realized that you weren't." He sighed. "You smile a lot, though I programmed you to smile, frown, get mad at an equal rate. You smile more than you should, actually."

I do?

"You're crying. Why?" He asked.

"Fear of not being able to live up to what you programmed me to do."

"That's another thing. I did not program that."

I blinked. Once or twice; I forgot. Then I smiled. It wavered, then I frowned. I looked at both sides, then I covered my face and I cried.

"I never programmed you to cry. Yet you do, now."

I'm scared of everything he programmed me to do, because those are the rules. My law. I must live around these laws forever to become perfect—

"I could hear what you're thinking, Phineas. I created you, so I could hear your thoughts through a device that's mutually linked on us." He told me, and I could feel my face heating up. "I never wanted you to live around my program. I wanted you to have an individuality superior than of any androids I created." He asked for my hand, and I gave it anyway, despite my trembling. "You're afraid."

Of course I am. It's you. You're my creator, Ferb. Of course I'm afraid.

"Of me?"

"No, never." I mumbled. "Never. Just the fact that you are my creator."

What do they call this? Love? It feels so familiar though I know I've never felt like this before.

Oh, crap.

"That'll be our little secret." He pulled me closer, kissing me on the forehead. I blinked loads of times to process this. "Not to worry, I'll remove the device later."

If this doesn't short circuit me, I don't know what will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Overwhelming reviews on the last chapter, so thank you very much! Now this is something I've been wanting to write for a while now. This is loosely based on "Hybrid Child" by Nakamura Shungiku (my queen waaaa). It's one of her earlier works, and tbh it's one of her greatest. I am sorry for the sap and jargon, but hey, it was fun to write. The over-all sappiness of this can be blamed to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. It's an amazing song, though it sucks that it has to be from Twilight, of all the movies, my god.

**Reviews are absolutely phenomenal. :)**


	29. Obsession

**OBSESSION ~ prompt 6**

Of course, Baljeet had it all wrong.

When Buford whispered to him in his ever growly voice, low and sensual, Baljeet knew he could never go back. At the moment, all he could feel was Buford's wet tongue on his neck, licking a trail near his collarbones, making him shiver uncontrollably. Buford's hands were all around and everywhere, and all he could see was Buford, and everything that mattered was _Buford_.

He thought that it was that simple; that he could stop screwing with him anytime. Easy peasy. He thought that seduction wasn't his forte; that he couldn't manipulate Buford any further than he already has.

He had it all wrong.

As it turns out, he did have feelings for Buford. He didn't want to admit something that would ruin the balance of nature, but it was there. That deep, fluttering, sappy crap. But of course, Buford thought otherwise; that this is simply an intercourse between two men, nothing emotional, nothing mutual. Baljeet thought of it as everything he ever wanted, everything he ever fantasized, but it never really was. Never will. They were simple fucking because Buford was bored, and being the masochistic idiot he was, Baljeet takes every chance he has to be with him; to feel every beating pulse, every shiver, every tremble that grinded against him.

All because Baljeet love him and he had it all wrong.

He wondered how much more he could take. How much time he had left before he blurts out the things he dreaded the most. How much time he had left to remain in this fantasy he manipulated Buford into. How much time he had left before he gives up completely, without second doubts, without any regrets.

Because he was sick of just being his friend and confidante and his best friend, and not be more than that. Because best friends don't fuck out of boredom and never give the most fantastic blowjobs in janitor closets. Because he's mad at himself for inflicting this injury that would never heal, this heartbreak that shouldn't have existed in the first place.

Yet, still he continued, without fail.

The sex was too real to give up, yet too fake to be considered real. Every grunt was like music that was so ethereal, every prickling pain felt like magic. Everything reminded him of his endless longing, because he knew there would never be a "them". It would always be "Buford" and "Baljeet", but never "Buford and Baljeet". Every bruise served as a memory; every release left him wanting more.

He felt weak, yet he wanted it. Prayed for it, even.

* * *

><p>And eventually, Buford got tired of it and stopped, and Baljeet was going crazy. He wanted the connection, but he knew he wasn't having it anytime soon. Buford was firm in his word, and Baljeet can't help but obey.<p>

At some point, he was almost convinced that he was sick; that he was going bonkers. Of course he couldn't diagnose himself because he's not that smart… Okay, who was he kidding? He didn't want to know what was wrong. He rather not. The truth shall set him free, but ignorance ties him down quite nicely, and the dominance was what he really wanted.

A dominating force was what Buford really was, and that's what kept Baljeet from running away. Someone to tie him down.

"You are fixated." He told himself as he rocked himself to sleep, tears flooding his vision, everything blurry in an instant. "Or are you blaming the irrational mood swings and this longing to medicinal terms that would not help you?"

He felt the burning urge to vomit, and he rushed to his bathroom, watching himself throw up everything he ever ate that day.

_I must be pregnant_, he whispered to himself, smiling slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I want to believe that Baljeet's losing his mind in this one. I don't know. I don't even know why I wrote this; all I wanted was to write angst, then suddenly I recalled this fanfic I read about being fixated sexually, then I started asking my brother about its symptoms and how it works (my brother graduated Nursing lol) and this came out of nowhere. Honestly, I should be sleeping right now, but I've been wanting to write _something_ over the past few days. This is certainly new. **Reviews are absolutely divine**, because honestly I have no idea if this works. Haha. Ciao.


	30. Heart Song

**HEART SONG ~ prompt 45**

* * *

><p>Dear friend,<p>

I don't mean to sound rude, but Valentine's Day is stupid.

Maybe I'm speaking from experience here, or maybe I'm just bitter with the fact that I don't really have someone to spend the day with. No, wait, scratch that. I _don't_ want to spend this day like it's special, because you know what? Valentines is just another Tuesday, for all I care, and people get blinded with the assumption that you have to be a total romantic for a single day, then forget about it the next day. It's a load of nonsense!

For all I know, guys could give girls bouquets of roses and tulips and carnations at some other day. Actually, it makes it more romantic that way. It just proves that you're not letting yourself get carried away with the holiday; that Valentines isn't the only day you could show affection to someone else.

Also.

Too much chocolate? Sugar rush. Too much flowers? Allergies. Too much bling? Catches too much attention.

I know I sound like a pessimist for someone who loves vibrant energy, but it's just so stupid for people to be so hyped over a day of romanticism, when the sad truth is, every day can be Valentine's Day.

Love always,  
>Phineas<p>

* * *

><p>Dear friend,<p>

I was wrong about my last letter.

I spent Valentine's with my friends: Isabella, who is our little princess, Buford, the school's quarterback, Baljeet, the class brain, and Ferb, my best friend in the entire universe.

Perhaps I should say that I spent my day mainly with Ferb, because the three were too busy listening to Ferb's mixtapes about love and it's wonders, which is a very anticlimactic way of spending the day, to be honest. We were in Isabella's basement, which is sort of our little hangout place. Ferb and I were on the bean bags a few feet away from them, beer bottles on hand, a joint on the other. I don't smoke a lot, but when I do, I instantly regret it afterwards. The euphoria was fake, I know. I don't know why I even do it. I have friends. I'm fine. _I'm fine._

"You're not," Ferb simply told me, and I knew he was right. There that problem with Candace and her boyfriend, then my smoking problem. My family doesn't know about it, but I smoke a lot these days. To soothe my nerves or something. I was getting higher than the empire state at each puff, but Ferb was there and everything was alright.

_Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that. Put your hand in my hand, baby, don't ever look back._ (1)

_When was the night that showed us the sign? Revealed in the sky to leave all behind? _(2)_  
><em>

_I know you're very fragile. Who knows just how to handle you with care? _(3)

_I can't believe it, I'm not myself. Suddenly, I'm thinkin' bout no one else; you make me shudder_. (4)

The mixtape was amazing. I practically forced Ferb to give me a copy, which was completely unnecessary because he said it was for me in the first place. I moved closer and waited for his reaction, and when he said nothing, I kissed him.

It was sweet and soft and succinct; something I never really experienced before because I'm too afraid of commitment.

I think Ferb likes, nay, loves me. I think I do, too.

Love always,  
>Phineas<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Based on a few things: (a) The Perks of Being a Wallflower by Stephen Chbosky (which I highly recommend, because you would get all the references if you read it. Besides, it's one of the most amazing books I've read in a while.), (b) my rant/reasoning why Valentines is stupid in pure English (which is a big deal because English isn't our first language) and (c) my current playlist at the moment.

Songs are: (1) **Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now** by **Starship**, (2) **We're So Far Away** by **Mae**, (3) **Houstalantavegas **(cover) by **Gabe Bondoc**, and (4) **Stutter** by **Maroon 5**.

**Reviews are absolutely phenomenal.** Or at least judge my music taste, whatever. Haha.


	31. Dark

**DARK ~ prompt 29**

"Why are we inside the closet again?"

"To refrain from being chased by rabid fangirls who would love to eat our flesh for lunch. But hey, if you want to be torn alive, be my guest. That would make my life easier, you know, in terms of oxygen and space? Because I am a matter, in fact; I occupy space and has mass."

"What are you so mad about?"

"The fangirls! The fact that I'm hungry doesn't help, either. Maybe it's because I'm hungry in the first place? Ugh, whatever, I want to make a tunnel away from here."

"A tunnel, huh…"

"Don't tell me you're thinking about it. It was a joke, Ferb."

"A lame one—"

"Jokes aside; is the coast clear? I'm starting to suffocate here."

"_Where are they? Find them!"_

"Okay, that was creepy. I guess I have to bear the heat and hunger and lack of oxygen in here."

"You're exaggerating."

"No I'm not. It's starting to get hotter and hotter and the fact that I'm pressed up against you isn't helping, either. And I'm hungry!"

"…"

"This is all your fault, you know."

"And how is that so?"

"You flashed your signature smirk while we were working! _Working_, I tell you! And you're supposed to be in love with me? Pish-posh!"

"Wait, how is that the reason for all of this?"

"You just flashed the most boner-inducing smile you could possibly muster. And flashed it to the ladies! Those hormone-driven harpies! Their claws will just kill you when they get you!"

"You're jealous."

"O-Of course I'm not!"

"And you're stuttering."

"That is an accusation I shall not put! You're accusing me of being jea—"

"Shut it,"

"_Mhph_!"

"Resistance is futile, Phin."

"I – _nghh_ – know—"

"Then just give in. Jesus."

"You're wrong about one thing, though."

"What?"

"I'm never jealous. _You're mine_, and keep than in mind the next time you start seducing harpies."

"-_gasp_-"

"Heh."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'll leave your imaginations on this one. It's funny how I always forget the basic prompts in fanfiction, and closet hiding is one of many. This is, like, the basics of the basic. **Reviews are** **algebraic!** Also, does anyone here watch Glee? Give me a heads up and let's weep together.


	32. Troubling Thoughts

**TROUBLING THOUGHTS ~ prompt 51**

It was a wrong decision, really, to come here in her most vulnerable state. Ferb Fletcher likes her, sure, but that doesn't give her the right to make him the person to console over this whole crap going on with Phineas. God, Phineas is such an ass sometimes. It's been a week after the break-up, and guess who Isabella saw at the nearby café? The resident douchebag and the resident bestfriend, sweet Jesus!

My goodness, did it hurt.

She sat idly on her table, waiting for Ferb's shift to end; he has about 3 songs more, and Isabella insisted on waiting inside the bar. She could use some shots herself, and to be honest, it was starting to work.

Ferb is one of the great artists who sing in this bar, given the chance he would sing here every night, but he shuffles jobs to earn some money. For what, no one knows. He's getting more offers; apparently people are paying this bar for his songs, and a lot of bars want exactly that. Ferb isn't getting any of it, though. He says that this bar is special to him, and he's not leaving anytime soon.

Oh well.

Isabella brought her drink up to her gaze, twirling the ice in her glass around and around, hoping things would start making sense with that. Of course it didn't. What the fuck was she expecting? Ferb is finishing the set with a song dedicated to a friend, yadda yadda. Everything started to get hazy with a few glasses of whisky, and oh, how amazing it tasted. Just perfect, succinct. Like that fine fellow on the stage, singing his heart out.

Ferb is indeed perfect, in a sense. Good looking, has the most angelic voice, intelligent, a natural sex god, _fuck_, he is perfect. Isabella doesn't know why Ferb isn't her first choice in the first place. Phineas was a childhood crush, and now that she lost him, well. It's like her whole childhood is ruined by this single person who she thought would be her husband (yeah, she went there). She already has her wedding dress chosen out!

"Hey Izzie," Perfection calls out on the stage, and she raises her head up, their eyes meeting, Ferb smiling, Isabella just staring. "This one's for you."

_So it's over__  
><em>_He's with someone else and you know her__  
><em>_And you just can get any lower__  
><em>_You sit in the dark alone__  
><em>_Won't answer your phone__  
><em>_Well I'm sorry, I won't attend your pity party__  
><em>_I rather go have calamari__  
><em>_And maybe a drink__  
><em>_And yes I think__  
><em>_You should come with me_

"Asshole," Isabella mutters, finishing her 5th glass and ordering another. The waitress gives the glass with a smile; she's awfully cheerful for someone who works for minimum wage. Isabella groans audibly and drinks the whisky without blinking, the liquor burning down her throat, and she coughs, reaching out for her glass of water, which was trustily brought over by the same waitress. "Thank you," she decides to say. She's not sure what for; for the all-knowing smile or for the water?

_Life isn't long__  
><em>_There will be pain but life goes on__  
><em>_With everyday a brand new song__  
><em>_But if you rather stay at home__  
><em>_Let me do you a favor_

Like she thought, it was a bad decision to come here. Ferb could only endure much, and this is too much. Of course he knew about the break-up, news spreads fast in Danville, (the exactitude of it all, she can never tell), and it was only a matter of time before she finally came. And what was the best way to show her that he won't be a rebound by singing her a song?

This is all in Isabella's head, of course.

_I'll ask the sun to shine away from you today so you can cry__  
><em>_(If that's what you want alright)__  
><em>_And I'll ask the clouds to bring the rain for you today so you can cry__  
><em>_(If that's what you want alright)__  
><em>_Ooooohh, if that's what you want alright_

She can't take another second of this wretched song, so she's leaving. Stat. She leaves her payment on the table before taking a final swig from the untouched beer she forgot she ordered, and glares at Ferb before taking her dramatic exit. She's naturally like that, she thinks. God, everything is a slur and all that shit. She rummages her bag for her phone when a pair of arms pulled her back and suddenly, there were lights and a long horn and somebody was screaming at her for being an idiot.

The sedan was obviously in a hurry and didn't even look back, and she's on the ground with Ferb, who was still telling her that she's an idiot.

"What idiotic mindset do you have right now? God, Isabella, you almost got hit by a fucking sedan!"

"Wait, wha—"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you seriously gonna kill yourself over this?"

"I was getting my pho—"

"Jesus Christ, Izzie—"

"_I was getting my phone, moron!"_

That certainly silenced the two, Isabella simply glaring at the idiot in front of him. Ferb was panting out of the rush; _that_ scared him to death. He rushed out of the bar before he could finish his song, and with the perfect timing, he was able to pull Isabella back to the sidewalk before this rushing cedan hits her. He's convinced that it's suicide. Of course! What else could it be? Phineas was one hell of a heartbreaker, and an idiot, too. How the hell could he let perfection go? Isabella is the epitome of beauty and brains, and Phineas did what? Replaced her with some girl who claims to be Izzie's best friend? Does that even happen in real life? Everything sounds like a sitcom and nothing's funny about it.

"Sweet Jesus, why would I _kill_ myself over this? Are you out of your mind, Fletcher?" Isabella fumed, hitting Ferb on the chest with her now empty bag, the contents of it on the ground with them. "Give me some credit, will you? God!"

She shot him a look that's between hate and disgust, and while she tried to salvage most of her things, she was grabbed back to his arms, and he trembled slightly, not sure if he could let go.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" She told him in a nonchalant tone, and Ferb was actually agreeing with her on it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I'm still alive.** You should know that it's so HARD to write during summer because it's too hot to do _anything_. But yeah, anyway, have some half-assed oneshot based on Neyo's song "So You Can Cry". Um. Yeah. Nothing else to say. **Reviews are awesome.**


	33. Innocence

**INNOCENCE ~ prompt 92**

I was an introvert, I knew. But somehow, that just made people get closer when all I wanted was for them to stay away. I wondered how this is so. Then, the answer presented itself quite graciously: the topic of Magnetism basks itself and I found myself smiling. The teacher calls my attention and I look up and smile, not minding at all.

Then out of the blue, my father decides to marry an American, and being 13, it was foregone for me to find it odd. Why marry now, when I have grown up and am in no need of a matriarch figure in my life? I was naïve; stupid. Now that I look back, I realize the answer: my father fell in love. Simple as that.

She was Linda Flynn. She had two children: a 10 year old girl named Candace, and a 7 year old boy named Phineas. She greeted with me a smile and held me close, something absolutely foreign to me at that age. She wiped a lone tear and said, "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you, Ferb. You are debonair, as your father said." A hand ran on my cheek and I was smiling back at her. She was warm. She reminded me of Mum, though she never will be. "I… am not trying to like your mother, sweetheart. I'm trying to be a mother, not only for you, but for them as well." She pointed at her back, and I peered at the siblings.

Candace was looking at me curiously, her auburn hair similar to her mother's. A short figure found homage on holding his sister's hand, obviously disturbed of my presence. I smiled at Linda and walked past her, and kneeled down to meet the two. Candace pretended not to care and looked away; she's a strong young lady. I looked at Phineas, whose eyes seemed to bore right through my skin. They were blue, serene and beautiful.

"I'm Ferb." I found myself saying. Phineas continued to look at me like I'm the most amazing thing he has seen in his own life.

"Ferb, are you going to be my big brother?"

I stared at him silently, and looked at Candace. She seemed as curious as his brother was, so I indulged. "Yes. That won't be much of a problem now, would it?"

"I have a big brother who's hot and speaks in an English accent." Candace grinned at me, sincere and pretty. They are such a beautiful family. "I am going to be famous! Mom, can I host parties here from now on?"

"Uh, no." Linda said, and Phineas gasped.

"What about my birthday party?" He asked, and I laughed uncontrollably. Linda did the same, as my father smiled at the whole endeavor.

* * *

><p>Phineas was around 15 when he had his first beer. No, it wasn't with me.<p>

Of course I was infuriated with the fact; underage drinking is a very serious issue, and if he was to go drinking, it was supposed to be with me. His older brother. Me.

Me, who he spent every single day with when he was young. Me, who thought him everything about science and robotics and physics and _everything_. Me.

It wasn't much of an issue, to be honest. But when he got drunk and went home past 12 and I was the only one awake because everyone thought he was at a sleepover, it became much of a deal. He was slurring his words and stumbling over every single thing, and when he fell down the couch, I was close to punching him.

Of course, I didn't.

The next day, I brought aspirin to his room and closed all the blinds. No one knew about it.

* * *

><p>Eventually, he started talking to me about being uninterested with girls. There was this one girl he rejected and he felt bad about it, of course, but he can't bring himself to <em>like<em> the girl. Or any girl, in general. I had a weird hunch about it, but I kept silent. I just listened.

I took him to a party when he was 17. It was a "friends only" sort of thing, but since he was my brother, no one seemed to mind. I stuck with him the rest of the evening because he tends to attract unnecessary attention, and he knew what I was doing. We got some punch, and when he poured me a cupful, he said things.

"Thanks, dude. Um, for everything."

I smiled in return, because I honestly have no idea why he's thanking me. Everything is such a broad term, you see.

* * *

><p>One time, Mom asked me to fetch Phineas in this party a few blocks away. It was getting late, so I insisted on bringing the car. I also thought of the possibility that Phineas might be drunk, and bringing home his dead weight takes much effort than people give it credit for.<p>

So when I got in that party, well, what do you usually see in a teenage party? Booze, people in underwear, making out. Mostly making out.

And there's Phineas, flirting with somebody. Or at least that's how it looked like; how he leaned in closer to the guy to hear what he's saying, blinking those innocent eyes, laughing. Smiling.

I felt like I was intruding, so I waited for him to see me. When he did, I stormed off.

My chest ached, and I didn't like it.

* * *

><p>And at that moment, I realized something: Phineas was growing up, and I wasn't obliged, in any way, to take care of him anymore.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I forced this out of my system because it was begged to be written. **onadarkandstormynight **PMed me a prompt and I sort of tried to write it along with innocence. So yeah, I am trying to catch up with lost time. All those precious time. *A* Anyway, that's pretty much it. If I seem aloof for some reason, I really apologize, I try to cope with life. I'm starting college soon, so I'm trying to update now as much as I could. Sigh.

Reviews are **divine**, you know the drill.**  
><strong>


	34. Fork in the road

__**FORK IN THE ROAD ~ prompt 41**

* * *

><p><em>You don't love me, big fucking deal<em>_  
><em>_I'll never tell, you how I feel_

* * *

><p>It was an unspoken thing.<p>

The date was the 24th and it was encircled with a bright red marker, a constant reminder of what was to come. The two passed by the hanged calendar on their room at least a dozen times each day, and with each passing glance, they waited in anticipation, not knowing what to expect anymore. It varies every year, they think to themselves.

Dawn of 24th, the Englishman shook his brother awake, pointing the time. It was around 4 in the morning. Sluggishly, Phineas pushed off the comforter and lied on his bed for a lengthy 5 seconds, trying to figure out what was going to happen. Ferb threw him a pair of socks and it landed on his face, and after a few minutes he was done changing his clothes and putting on said socks. He looked under his bed to check if his shoes were there, thankfully they were, and soon they were rushing outside the house and to the car, and with a steady hum, the engine started running.

The windows were open, letting the cold, morning breeze wake them up fully. Phineas leaned his arms on the window and rested his head on his arms, staring at every passing moment. The city was still alive with neon lights and 24-hour diners and convenience stores, and Phineas stared at those curiously, wondering if there was a story behind every person who's still awake. Who are they waiting for? What are they planning to do after?

What was the point of waiting, anyway?

He turned to Ferb to find out that he was looking at the same time, so he smiled and pointed at the road. Ferb chuckled but turned anyway, not wanting any mishaps whatsoever. Phineas looked at the backseat and saw their bags, and he shuddered and sunk back to his seat.

He closed his eyes and tried to regain the sleep he lacked the previous night; succeeding, somehow.

* * *

><p>The first time they had this road trip, it was out of boredom.<p>

They both turned 18 that year, and they were eager to get out of the house because nothing ever really happens those days; they all moved on with the summer projects and most of their friends are on their separate dormitories. They got a college near home, so they need not find a place to stay. Still, it bored them to death to do the same routine everyday, and at some point, Phineas mumbled, "We're all slaves to routine", Ferb simply nodding in agreement.

So they asked if they could leave on the weekend. When Linda asked there they were going, all Phineas said was, "That's what we're gonna find out."

The first year was simply bonding time, letting all the unsaid things to their places.

The second year, they ended up at some nearby city with this bar. It was interesting, how things turned out. Phineas got so drunk because he just broke up with Isabella, so Ferb, naturally, had to chaperone. It was irritating Ferb, but knowing that he had no choice, he just kept silent about it. They danced, with iridescent lights illuminating their skins and a song from an indie band swaying them in perfect unison. Ferb's lips lingered on Phineas' ear, and with a shaky breath, he mumbled the three words he wanted to say all along. Phineas didn't hear any of it, nor did he remember most of what happened. Ferb let it be.

The third year, they stayed in an inn that was more known for its breakfast than it's reputation as a "one-night stand" place. The whole evening, all they could hear were moans and groans and muffled screams, and Phineas turned to Ferb and made a face. Ferb laughed at the ridiculousness of the face and brought out his speakers, and started playing a random song. That one song, Phineas barely recalls. But being the son of an artist, he remembered the melody. Ferb asked for a dance and Phineas gladly obliged. Everything was fine until Ferb sang one or two lines of the song and Phineas kissed him. They went home in silence and everything was forgotten.

The fourth year, they ended up by the seaside. They rented the small house near the beach and had to sleep on one bed. They were fine with it on the first night. The second day, Ferb cooked most of the meals and they had beers every other meal, so when it was night time, Phineas was already drunk and Ferb was almost there. Things were said out of anger and irritation, and they ended up making love the first time. When they woke up, they sorted out their feelings and they went home with a smile.

This year was the fifth.

* * *

><p>They reached a fork in the road and Ferb stops, knowing they were the only ones at the road at the moment. He turned to Phineas who was surveying both roads diligently.<p>

"What's the plan?" Phineas asked, and he was answered with a laugh. He realized why; there was never a plan. There were roads; they take them, wherever they may lead to. "Left or right?"

Ferb shrugs. _You decide._

Phineas grinned playfully and pointed.

* * *

><p><em>Fed up with the fantasies, they cover what is wrong<em>  
><em>Come on, baby, let's just, get drunk, forget we don't get on<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Where Phineas pointed, we'll never know.

I wrote the beginning earlier today, then finished it tonight because I'm feeling very suicidal. If you're curious, the lines at the beginning and end is from the song **Starring Role by Marina and the Diamonds**. Their songs from Electra Heart is awesome, so check them out. :D

P.S. The line Ferb sang was, _"Sometimes I ignore you so I feel in control, cause really, I adore you, and I can't leave you alone."_


	35. Death

**DEATH ~ prompt 9**

He was counting days, I was counting months.

We had no idea what was happening to him; he remained silent about it for months now, but those bruises and night sweats and fevers had to mean something, so secretly we would go to his doctor and ask about it, but the doctor wouldn't tell us anything. Says it's "classified information"; that they shouldn't disclose such private matters to complete strangers.

"We're family. I'm his brother." I finally said, and he shook his head sadly.

"He told me not to tell any of you."

Mum kneeled to her knees and sobbed vehemently, clutching to the doctor's robes. "Please," she cried as I tried to help her stand up, but she didn't bulge. "I have to know… _We_ have to know…"

"He has leukemia. He has accepted it, and he has no plans on getting better. He only goes here to know how long he'll last."

Soon, Candace and Mum are embracing me tight, cries of mourning all they could muster. I couldn't bring myself to cry; I wasn't going to be weak at their time of need.

"How long?" I asked calmly, surprising the doctor himself. I'm sure I'm as surprised as he was.

"Three weeks, more or less."

Three weeks.

When Phineas found out that we knew, he smiled. He looked at us, his gaze going from one person to another, and when it reached me, he made a choked noise and started tearing up. He was too weak to stand up at the time, and when he stared at me with those glossy eyes and brought his arms out weakly, I immediately gave him the embrace he so deserved; an embrace he might have needed when he found out about it. An embrace that keeps him together now, because soon enough, he won't be able to.

Up to now, I still wondered how he kept it in for so long.

"Phineas," was the only thing I could say, and before I could tell him encouragement that would make me feel bad, personally, he stopped me by shaking uncontrollably and letting out a sound so heartbreaking, so _weak_.

This was not Phineas. What he had that time, it drained him. It sucked the life out of him.

"I-I'm sorry for not telling you," He started, his tears damp on my shoulder. "I should have told you, Ferb. I should have. We could have done something."

"Phineas—"

"I don't want to die, Ferb." He choked upon saying my name, and I looked up to my family, trying to know what I should say. They wept with Phineas, and with that, I was given the job to be the pillar; to be the strong one. "I thought I could go through this alone, so that's why I didn't tell any of you. And now that you know, I wish I was the one who told you."

"Phin," I tried to speak, but there was a lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow down. It was getting harder and harder not to cry.

My brother, the most vibrant spirit I know, is dying in my hands, and I have no ways of bringing him back to life.

"I'm sorry, Ferb…" His cries were getting louder. "What about the promise we made?"

"Carpe diem," I breathed out heavily. A lone tear fell on my cheek but I brushed it off quickly. "Phineas, it's okay."

"I promised, Ferb. I can't break that. Not _that_, of all the promises."

"If this is the only thing stopping you, then rest assured," I kissed his temples, warm against my lips. He was getting warmer by the minute, and I wouldn't want him to get sicker than he already is. "It's okay, Phineas. I'll be okay."

"Ferb, I don't wanna leave. At least not yet, please…" He pleaded to me as if I could save him; it broke my heart that I couldn't.

I closed my eyes and embraced him closer. "It's gonna be okay, Phineas. When you leave. We'll be okay. So please," I saw Mom's face and how she held Candace tighter. "You don't have to fight this. Just let go, if you're already tired."

I was lying. I wasn't okay. They might be okay and accepting, but I'm not.

You see, I was in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Nah, I'm not dead. I'm in college, so that makes sense. But hey, if this seems bland for your taste, then give me a heads up; I haven't written a thing for three months. Getting rusty, ugh. But this is pretty old, well, sort of. I didn't want to finish this because it's so painful. Yep. But yeah. **Reviews** are something I haven't seen in a while so hey. Knock yourselves out.


End file.
